<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't live without you by liuzzia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334764">Can't live without you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia'>liuzzia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American (US) Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aggression, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Business, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Dishonesty, Dom Lee, Domestic, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced Sex, Friendship, Height Differences, Lies, Minor Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Porn With Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Stairwell Sex, Stalking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Weapons Kink, chapter title names, chapter titles, long reads, modified story, staircase sex, stairway sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyssa owns a bar with her friend in New York. Then she meets a man who changes her life. But things aren't the way they seem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Pace/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in 2013 with a different actor but I liked the story so I decided to modified it a bit.<br/>Warning! The story will contain some violence later on.</p>
<p>This is just a made-up story and is for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyssa is a 27-year-old bartender, born in Boston, Massachusetts. She was now working in New York. She owned a pub in Queens with her best friend, Megan. They had been friends since high school. At first, the business wasn't great but as time went by it started to bloom. Sometimes they had live music and sometimes stand-up comedy. Their pub was full every night.</p>
<p>Now it was daytime. It was normal that the bar was empty but Alyssa could do things she normally hadn't time to do at night. Megan usually came to work in the evening. Today was no exception. She's working by the bar when the front door opens. She stands with her back towards the door so she doesn't see who it was. She just turns around when a man sits down on the stool by the bar. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed casually. It was a chilly day so he had a jacket on. He looked like had just woken up. His hair was messy and he had a 5 o'clock shadow. He runs his fingers through his hair. He didn't look her way even though he knew she was there. She puts the glass she has in her hand to put it down on the counter. She approaches him.<br/>
“Can I get you something?” She asks when she gets there<br/>
He looks up and smiles. He had the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen. Even though he looked the way he did, she noticed he was handsome too. But she wasn't embarrassed. She felt comfortable with everyone.<br/>
“What do you recommend?” He asks and leans his arms crossed on the counter<br/>
“Most people go for a beer. Depends how much you want to drink”<br/>
“Quickly”<br/>
“Something happened?”<br/>
“Yes, my girlfriend left”<br/>
“Oh, so sorry to hear that”<br/>
“It's OK” He says and smiles</p>
<p>She gets a glass and pours some scotch in a glass.<br/>
“Here” She lays the glass in front of him<br/>
He drinks it straight up and put the glass back on the counter.<br/>
“Wow, you were thirsty” She smiles<br/>
“Thanks, needed that” He smiles back<br/>
“Want more?”<br/>
“No thanks. So are you alone?” He checks out the bar<br/>
“Yes I am” She replies and cleans the table with the cloth she had hanging from her apron<br/>
“A pretty girl like you and alone. How can that be possible?”<br/>
“I own this place with my friend Megan”<br/>
“And your name is?”<br/>
“Alyssa”<br/>
“Pretty name” He smiles again</p>
<p>She knew when someone was hitting on her. She had long light brown hair and blue eyes. She had a cute face and was sometimes mistaken, looking much younger then she was. She couldn't guess his age but he seemed older than her. He was looking at her like most men did. She was flattered but more he looked at her, more uncomfortable she got.<br/>
“Are you sure you don't want another drink?” She asks so she wouldn't feel bothered<br/>
“No, I'm fine. Sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Lee Pace” He says and offers his hand to shake hers<br/>
But she doesn't do the same. She wanted to make clear that she didn't like him. Her policy was no to get too familiar with the customers. At least not people she just met. She was always careful. She had a feeling this guy was bad news.<br/>
“Oh, OK” He says and leans back with his arms on the counter<br/>
She turns around to arrange the glasses and the bottles on the other counter behind her. He didn't say anything for a while. When she's finished, she turns back. He was still there. Since she had to tolerate everyone, she had to talk to him.<br/>
“So what happened to your girlfriend?”<br/>
“I guess she just got bored. I don't really know. How about you?”<br/>
“Sorry, not sharing my personal things to customers I just met”<br/>
“My bad. I better take that other drink now”<br/>
She takes another glass and pours the same. He drinks it in one go and put the glass back on the counter. He takes some money from his back pocket and pays the drink.<br/>
“Keep the change” He says and steps down from the stool “Thanks”</p>
<p>She takes the glass and puts it where the dirty glasses are. He's heading for the door but then gets<br/>
back. She doesn't see him.<br/>
“Sorry I can't leave before I say this” He says and she looks up “I know I shouldn't have been so straightforward but I'm a bit vulnerable at the moment. I don't want you to think I'm some kind of nutter. So sorry again” He says and leaves, this time for good<br/>
Puzzled she stands there. She didn't see that coming. But she was relieved he left. She was still shaken. She didn't know why. He didn't do anything wrong. Maybe that was the last time she would see him anyway. She gets back to work. Megan would arrive shortly. It would be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The 2nd meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Megan comes to work, Alyssa tells her about the guy she met. She always wanted Alyssa to take more chances. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. They didn't talk more about it. There would be some live music so they had to get ready for the evening. It would be a busy night. At 9 pm people were getting in. The band that would be playing would start at 9.30 pm. The girls had a few other employees working there as well. Megan is serving at the bar, when a guy Alyssa had described, enters the bar. This time he was clean-shaven and wore jeans with a T-shirt. She noticed how good looking he was. When he got closer she could also see how tall he was. As he sat on the same stool in front of the bar as he did earlier, she noticed his dreamy eyes and seductive lips. She couldn't understand why Alyssa didn't like him. She approaches him.</p>
<p>“May I get you something?” She shouts since the band was playing quite loud<br/>“Where is Alyssa?” He replies<br/>“She's at the back. So do you want a drink?”<br/>“Water. Is she coming to the bar?”<br/>“She's busy” She says and gives him a glass of water<br/>“I want to apologize I asked her a personal question”<br/>“She told me about that. She doesn't want to talk to you”<br/>“Why not?”<br/>“Sorry?” She shouts, not hearing him properly <br/>“Why not?” He says louder<br/>“I don't know. Sorry need to serve other customers” She says and gets to the other side of the bar</p>
<p>Alyssa has just come back and sees him. She has a few bottles in her hand and she puts them on the counter. He has turned his back to her so he doesn't know she sees him. Quickly she gets back to the back room where she had been. She didn't think he would come back. She would keep away from the bar until he would be gone.</p>
<p>At the bar, Megan has got back to him. He has finished his water and she asks if he wanted more but he says no. He was still waiting for Alyssa to get there. The band had stopped for a while so the customers were the only ones talking.<br/>“Did I hurt her feelings or why is she avoiding me?” He asks with a normal volume<br/>“I must apologize for her behalf. She doesn't trust people. Especially men”<br/>“Oh, why?”<br/>“Maybe she tells you one day. She just doesn't like that straight to the point approach”<br/>“I shouldn't have done that. That's what I wanted to tell her. Could you ask her to come here? I don't want her to think I'm some kind of stalker”<br/>“I'll go and find her. Sorry, another customer needs me” She says and gets there</p>
<p>He sees a door that leads to the back. He stands up to get there. No one sees he does. Carefully he tries if the door is open and gets inside. Alyssa is sitting by a table, looking through the booking. He smiles when he sees her. He doesn't say anything. He just looks at her. She then looks up and startled gets up from the chair.<br/>“Bloody hell. How dare you sneak up like that? Beside this is a forbidden area. Please leave” She says upset<br/>“So sorry, I just want to apologize”<br/>“For what?” She asks still upset<br/>“For hurting your feelings”<br/>“OK. Goodbye” She says and sits down back on the chair<br/>“I know you have difficulties to trust people but you can trust me”<br/>“Trust you? Don't make me laugh. Your girlfriend leaves and the first thing you do is flirt with the first woman you see. That's really trusting you” She says looking up, trying to be sarcastic<br/>“It might look like it but it isn't. And you weren't the first one I saw. I was down when I came here but you cheered me up. You should be flattered you have that effect on people”<br/>“Don't try that charm on me. Could you leave?” She says, looking at him<br/>“At least say my name”<br/>“What good would that do? You love hearing your name being said out loud?”<br/>“No, I just want you to say it”<br/>“OK. Lee. Enough?”<br/>“That's better” He says and smiles<br/>“Will you leave now?”<br/>“You sure want to get rid of me”<br/>“You noticed that too” She says sarcastically<br/>“I recognize sarcasm when I hear one. I guess that's your defending mechanism. Deep inside you want to get to know me”<br/>“Don't flatterer yourself. You're not all that”<br/>“I didn't think I was. This might be a little too honest. But I really like you”<br/>“You sure got over your girlfriend quickly. Already got your eyes on me. Maybe you only want to keep your bed warm”<br/>“Funny you should mention bed. Maybe there's more to this than meets the eye” He says and smiles<br/>“That's what I think you're looking for, someone in your bed”<br/>“If I was looking for that, I would have gone elsewhere. But I'm here”<br/>“Not for long” She says and stands up from the chair</p>
<p>Alyssa was just about to leave when there's a knock on the door and Megan opens it.<br/>“Oh, there you are. I'm going out for a smoke, want to join?” She asks and sees him<br/>“Sure” Alyssa says and the girls leave<br/>Megan doesn't ask anything about what was going on. The band was still playing and the people were enjoying themselves. Everything was under control.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Being followed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyssa wasn't a smoker but she just kept Megan some company. They were standing in the alley to the bar. There they could stay in peace. It had become a little chilly outside but they wouldn't stay there for long anyway.<br/>“So what did he do in our office? Not something I think?” Megan says after she lit her cigarette and winks at Alyssa<br/>“No way. I don't even like him” She keeps her arm crossed on her chest<br/>“How can you not? He's hot”<br/>“That doesn't mean anything”<br/>“And he seems to like you. Why would he come back if he didn't?”<br/>“Desperate maybe”<br/>“So what if his girlfriend left? Maybe it wasn't that serious” Megan takes a puff from her cig<br/>“It's not that. He just clings to me like a puppy and I hate crawling men like that”<br/>“So one was a jerk. Not all men are like that. Take a chance. It's not every day you win the lottery”<br/>“Him, like a win? No way. He can go to hell. Shall we go inside?” Alyssa gets to the door<br/>“You're a harsh woman” Megan giggles and puts the cigarette out in the bin on the ground</p>
<p>The girls get back to work. It was past midnight and the band had ended their gig. Alyssa gets to their office to see if Lee had already left. He had. Relieved she gets behind the bar. At 2 am, it was closing time. Alyssa lived close by so she would walk home. Megan lived further away. It was safe to walk. Alyssa was always tired so she went straight to bed. This night would be no different. Even though New York was a big city, no one was seen. She was soon home but then she hears a sound. She turns around but no one was there. Maybe it was a cat or something like that. She hears footsteps. She starts to walk a little faster. It was like someone was following her. Usually, she always could walk home in peace. But now she felt unsafe. She was soon home when she suddenly hears a familiar voice.<br/>“Isn't it dangerous to walk outside alone?” </p>
<p>Startled she turns around and sees Lee behind her. She was only 5’6” so he looked quite frightening in the dim street lights.<br/>“Are you following me?” She asks upset<br/>“No”<br/>“Right, you just happened to be here. Forgot to say something?”<br/>“I wasn't crawling if you thought that”<br/>“What, you heard me talk with Megan?” She asks puzzled<br/>“A bit. I was just passing by. I wasn't eavesdropping”<br/>“What game are you playing? Sneaking behind me like that. I thought someone weird was following me”<br/>“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. So are you home now?” He says looking at the building they were standing in front of<br/>“It depends what you really want”<br/>“You” He says and gets closer to her</p>
<p>She looks around to see if someone was there. But they were all alone. She didn't dare to say his name in case he got too excited. She was really nervous now. He sure was gorgeous but that was the only thing she liked about him. As a person, he was too clingy for her taste. He was now standing quite close but not that close that he could kiss her.<br/>“Don't you have a home to go to? I need some sleep”<br/>“I just wanted to see you got home safely”<br/>“Thanks for that then. Good night” She says and walks up the stairs to the building she lives in<br/>He watches her but instead of leaving; he gets up the stairs and keeps the door open for her. Before she can react, he bends down and kisses her lips.<br/>“Now I can sleep better” He says after the kiss and smiles<br/>Puzzled she just stands in the doorway. She doesn't notice he had gone. She was just so surprised. She wasn't disgusted by the kiss but she didn't like it either. She was still in denial. No way she wanted to fall for him. She had her pride. She gets up to her flat and gets ready for bed. Next day would be her day off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A little help from a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, her mobile rings. It was Megan. She only called if there was an emergency. Alyssa was still drowsy so she couldn't understand what she was on about at first.<br/>“Sorry for waking you but I need you here. One of our workers got ill” Megan says on the other end<br/>“It's my day off”<br/>“I know. Sorry but I make it up to you. You can keep your day off tomorrow. You know today its stand-up comedy night and we really need staff”<br/>“OK, I'll be there” She says and ends the call<br/>Her day usually started at 2 pm but today she had to be there at 9 am. She gets up and gets to the toilet. She takes a quick shower and gets ready. She takes an apple with her and leaves her flat. She meets her neighbours and says good morning. She always had a good relationship with them. Some of them came to the bar from time to time. </p>
<p>She walks to work as usual. It was a beautiful morning. As she was walking down the street, she could hear steps again. This time she knew who it was. She pretends not to know. She keeps walking and turns into an alley. She quickly turns around and Lee bumps into her.<br/>“You again. What's wrong with you?” She says upset “Does it turn you on by following me?”<br/>“You startled me” He says with his hand on his chest<br/>“Serves you right. Leave me alone” She says and walks back to the street<br/>He keeps following her. This was getting ridiculous. Did he even know what he was really doing? If he was trying to make her like him, he was doing it wrong. She just ignores him. She was soon at the bar. But before she gets inside from the ally, she turns around. It was her turn now to bug him.<br/>“Will you stop hanging around like a dog in heat? I have no time for this”<br/>“Sorry about the kiss but I just couldn't help it”<br/>“Sure. I guess you can't help following me either. This is getting out of hand. Don't you get it, I do not like you. You get on my nerves. Go bug someone else” She says and opens the door with her key<br/>“You'll regret it” He says but she just gets inside, closing the door behind her</p>
<p>She didn't care if he left or not. When she gets to the bar, Megan is there cleaning the tables. She notices Alyssa looked upset. She's putting her apron on behind the counter.<br/>“You look like you woke up with the wrong foot today” Megan gets to her<br/>“I did and it's called Lee. I hate him”<br/>“What did he do now?”<br/>“I tell you. Follow me at home. Kiss me. Follow me to work” Alyssa looks at her<br/>“Hold on. Kiss?” Megan sits on the barstool<br/>“Yes, kiss. That bastard. Last night”<br/>“Wow that was fast” Megan is surprised<br/>“Not wow. Yuck”<br/>“Was it that bad?”<br/>“Don't want to talk about it” Alyssa says and arranges the bottles and the glasses in order behind the counter<br/>“I was thinking last night when I got home. Strangely, he got over his girlfriend so quickly. Maybe there's something to it”<br/>“If he doesn't leave me alone, I'll call the cops”<br/>“Let's just see first. Maybe you start to like him later. It had happened to other people”<br/>“That's gonna be a long wait” </p>
<p>While the girls are talking, someone enters the bar.<br/>“We're not open” Megan says without looking<br/>“Maybe we should start all over” A man's voice says and the girls look his way<br/>“Why do you keep doing this? Go away” Alyssa says upset to Lee <br/>“I'm sorry. I was approaching this matter from the wrong angle. I didn't mean any harm. Can you forgive me, Alyssa? I promise to be good” He gets closer to the girls<br/>“Now that's crawling. Pathetic” She says and turns around to continue what she was doing<br/>He looks at Megan and waits for her to say something but she doesn't. She steps down from the barstool and continues to clean the tables. He sits by the bar, close to where Alyssa is.<br/>“I'm sorry” He whispers to her “Alyssa”<br/>She doesn't want to hear it.<br/>“You must understand that it's been a while since I met anyone new. I was just confused when I met you. I regret everything I did”<br/>She turns to him but not getting too close. She looks at him without saying anything. She could see he was sorry but it was too late.<br/>“Sorry, but you failed once again. Beg all you want but the damage is already done. You should have thought about it before. Too late now”<br/>“Alyssa” He says and touches her hand<br/>He was looking deep into her eyes. She moves her hand away and walks past him. He moves his hands across his face and then into his hair. Alyssa gets to Megan.<br/>“See, he's heartbroken” She whispers and look his way<br/>“You go and comfort him then”<br/>“Can't you see, he tries to make it up to you?”<br/>Alyssa turns her head to look at him.<br/>“He'll be all right”</p>
<p>Megan didn't want to hear any of it. Her friend was just stubborn. She wanted them to make up. She always took the bull by its horns.<br/>“Come on you guys. This is pathetic. Alyssa, come” She says and grabs her hand “You act like teens who are too shy to take the first step” She continues and drags her friend to where Lee was sitting<br/>He finds it a bit amusing.<br/>“Megan, stop embarrassing me” She says to her “And what are you smiling about?” She looks upset at him<br/>He stops.<br/>“Alyssa, this is Lee. Lee, this is Alyssa. Now guys, make up” Megan says and pushes her a little towards him<br/>He smiles again and this time she smiles back.<br/>“See, that wasn't difficult. Gonna leave you two alone now” Megan says and leaves to the kitchen<br/>“Sorry about that” Alyssa says and is about to get to the other side of the bar when he takes her hand<br/>“Am I forgiven now?”<br/>“Yes” She says and smiles<br/>He lets of her hand but instead takes a grip of her hips, dragging her closer to him. She looks down at him and he kisses her lips. She leans her body against his and wraps her arms around his neck. Megan is peaking behind the kitchen door and smiles. Her work was done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyssa was still careful about her new relationship. It's already been a month but she was still insecure. She had a feeling Lee wasn't really honest with her. For example, he never let her call him. Which was a little strange. She asked him about it but he never answered. They had lots of rows about it. This day was no different.</p>
<p>It's her day off. They were at her place. It was sunny and a warm day but they still stayed inside. It was also strange they never went anywhere. That made her even more suspicious. It was midday and they had just eaten. They were sitting on the couch, kissing. That was another thing she soon would start to get bored with. It seemed sex was the only thing he wanted from her. Since that day they got together, it's been like that. He didn't even stay overnight. He's about to open her bra under her T-shirt when she stops kissing him.<br/>“Not this again” She says pushing him away<br/>“Why not?”<br/>“And you dare to ask. That's all we do”<br/>“Not that much” He says and tries to kiss her again<br/>“Yes we are” She says and stands up<br/>“I don't think so”<br/>“If I knew it would be like this, I would never have given you a chance”<br/>“So it's gonna be an argument again then?” He says and leans his back on the couch<br/>“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were that sensitive”<br/>“No need to be sarcastic”<br/>“Sometimes I wonder who the older one here is. You act like a 10-year-old. And you don't even let me call you. What do you really want from this relationship?” She looks down at him <br/>“I want to be with you”<br/>“Is that all? Why don't you give me your number then?”<br/>“That's all I know”<br/>“Again, you don't answer my question. Are you trying to make up excuses but now you don't find one?”<br/>“I'm here most of the time anyway. Why can't we just drop it and continue where we left off?” He says and gets up<br/>“Some relationship this is. If there are secrets, we should just brake up. You said I should trust you but I don't. Not if you keep secrets from me”<br/>“I've got nothing to hide”<br/>“Yeah right” She says and gets to the kitchen<br/>“OK, I tell you the truth” He says and follows her</p>
<p>She has poured herself some apple juice and sits down by the table to drink it. He sits down across her.<br/>“The reason I didn't want to give you my number is that” He says but then pauses<br/>“What?”<br/>“You won't like it”<br/>“Try me”<br/>“I'm...” He says and pauses again<br/>“OK, goodbye” She says and is about to stand up<br/>“I'm married” He says quickly and she sits down<br/>“I knew it. I knew you were bad news” She says calmly “I knew that girlfriend thing was a lie”<br/>“You're not upset?” He asks surprised of her action<br/>“No, just disappointed”<br/>“But the marriage is not happy. That's the reason I came to the bar”<br/>“No need to explain. You're the one having a problem. It will hurt you more than me. Maybe you deserve to go through it”<br/>“You're really enjoying this, are you?”<br/>“You're the one who has to make up lies. That's what you get for cheating”<br/>“So you're gonna hold that against me?”<br/>“You have no idea. This relationship's gonna be interesting. If you want to stick around that is. Megan's gonna laugh when she hears this” She says and laughs<br/>“You're not gonna tell her, are you?” He asks worriedly<br/>“On one condition”<br/>“What's that?”</p>
<p>“That you never lie to me again. Because if you do I tell your wife about us and everyone else” She says, looking seriously at him<br/>“You wouldn't?”<br/>“Yes I would”<br/>“All right then”<br/>“Tell me. Did you happen to enter my bar or was that just a coincident?” She asks after taking a sip of her juice<br/>“I was in the neighbourhood”<br/>“Really?” She asks with a look that she didn't believe him<br/>“Yes really”<br/>“So do you have kids?”<br/>“Is this an investigation or something?”<br/>“I just want to know”<br/>“You only want to catch me with a lie”<br/>“I just want you to be honest”<br/>“OK. No, I don't. Anything else or will the rest of the day be like this?”<br/>“What did you expect? That I will let you go easily?”<br/>“No, I was expecting a totally different reaction”<br/>“Hysteria?”<br/>“Maybe”</p>
<p>“I don't do that. I've been here before. That's why I don't trust people. They always cheat but I know how to handle it”<br/>“How will you handle this one?” He asks and moves his left hand across the table towards hers<br/>“I don't know, depends on you” She says and lets him touch her<br/>“I let you take charge” He says while they run their fingers through each other <br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“Of course”<br/>“Let's go somewhere”<br/>“Sorry we can't do that” He says and takes his hand away<br/>“Afraid your secrets gonna come out?”<br/>“Well, yeah”<br/>“I don't care. Besides who will notice? It's a big city”<br/>“But still”<br/>“There goes my charge then. You didn't mean it?”<br/>“Yes and no. But” He says but she interrupts<br/>“As long as it's not outside, right?”<br/>“Not now”<br/>“When then? You do want a relationship?”<br/>“Yes but” He says but she interrupts him again<br/>“Then it should be no problem”<br/>“OK, I surrender” He says and smiles<br/>“That's better” She says and smiles back</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Passion in the ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Alyssa gets back to work. She would be alone all day since it was Megan's turn to have a day off. The bar wouldn't be open for long either. They had always one day when there would be no live music or comedy shows. They called it “only open on daytime” It was of course only between themselves. The evening before, Alyssa and Lee had been out to a restaurant. No one had paid any attention to them. He had been worried for nothing. Straight afterwards they went back to her place. Their relationship hadn't changed at all. After making love a few hours, he went home. They would meet after work. Maybe she was crazy, having an affair with someone married. But there was something about him she couldn't resist. And he seemed to agree with everything she wanted. It would be difficult to keep it a secret. She and Megan told each other everything. She hated dishonesty. But she would try everything not to tell her. Alyssa is cleaning the counter when the bar's phone rings. It was quite unusual someone would call at this hour. It was only lunchtime. She answers but there's no one there. She's just about to put the phone down when she hears her name.</p>
<p>“Lee?” She asks but there's no answer “Hey come on. Stop playing games. This is not funny”<br/>She knew it was him. He always wanted to play tricks on her. She would usually play along but when she was at work, she wanted to concentrate on that.<br/>“I don't have time for this” She says upset but then the phone call ends<br/>She didn't think about it any longer. Any customer could enter the bar any time so she had to be ready. A few hours later, she decides to close the bar. A few customers arrived but that was it. It was usually not full anyway. She didn't mind. The sooner she would see Lee again, the better. She closes the front door and closes the curtains. She gets to the backroom to count the money and do the booking. It was hard work, having a business. She was always tired after work. She could never do it without Megan. When she's just about to leave, the phone rings again.<br/>“I'll wait in the alley. Meet you there” Lee says on the other end before she can say anything</p>
<p>She has no time to say anything when he ends the call. She knew exactly what he wanted. She could not believe how someone could be so exciting and frightening at the same time. She takes her mobile to put it in her jeans pockets. She never needed anything else with her. She never had money with her in case she got mugged or something like that. In a big city, you'll never be too careful. She gets outside and locks the door. She looks around to see if he was there but no one was seen. She decides to walk down the street. But when she's about to do so, someone grabs her from her waist.<br/>“Sh, don't turn around”</p>
<p>She knew it was him but she does as he says. He makes her walk forward and stops by a wall to an ally to make her lean with her hands against it. Even if it was daytime and anyone could see them, they still showed the passion they had for each other in public. Luckily she wasn't loud so no one could hear what they were doing. When they're finished, he suddenly disappears. When he said he would surrender to her, he really meant it. He didn't know what he had got himself into. She was the one wanting him to play this game. She didn't know what to expect next. They never made plans for when to meet. She would walk home to make something to eat. After a few hours later, she hadn't heard anything from Lee. She just spent the evening by herself. When it's bedtime she goes to bed. She would get to work the next day. She sleeps like a log. But then at 3 am, she wakes up. She hears a noise down the stairs. Neighbours usually were sleeping at that hour. She gets out of bed and puts her night-gown on. She was curious to go and see what was happening. She opens the door carefully. It was dark in the stairs. It was all quiet. She leaves the door open and sneaks down a few steps. She could see no one. She walks up back upstairs and inside her flat. She closes the front door and turns around to get back to bed. She lets out a scream when she sees a black figure by the door to her bedroom. Scared she walks backwards while the figure getting closer to her. </p>
<p>One of her neighbours has woken up and knocks on her door.<br/>“Is everything OK?” The person asks outside<br/>Lee appears from the shadow and smiles at her while she smiles back.<br/>“Yeah, sorry about that” She says while looking at him<br/>“All right” The person says and leaves</p>
<p>Without a word, he pushes her gently against the front door and kisses her passionately. She wraps her arms around his neck and responses. He opens her night-gown and takes it off her. They undress each other and make passionate love on the floor in the hall. Even though she would have work in the morning, they make love all night. She had never felt so strongly about anyone. Maybe it would be time to say those 3 little words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The 'I love you' bit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 6 am, Alyssa opens her eyes. She's laying in her bed under the sheets. She sees Lee getting dressed. He was just finished.<br/>“Where are you going?” She asks and sits up on the bed<br/>He stands with her back against her and turns around.<br/>“I have to go home. Go back to sleep”<br/>“Why? Please stay” She says and gets up on her knees with the sheet wrapped around her<br/>“My wife is waiting. She thinks I've been working all night”<br/>“Well you have” She says and smiles while getting closer to where he's standing<br/>“As much as I love it, I have to go. See you later” He says and bends down to give her a goodbye kiss</p>
<p>She wraps her arms around his neck and tries to drag him back to bed. He lets himself lose.<br/>“I'm serious. Gonna be in trouble if I don't go”<br/>“So she's more important then?” She says upset and sits down on the bed<br/>“It's not that. Let's talk about this later. Bye Alyssa”<br/>“Why can't she wait?” She says before he gets to the bedroom door<br/>“What now? I thought you understood”<br/>“I do. But have you ever thought that maybe, maybe I just want you for myself” She says and looks at her hands<br/>“Can't we talk about it later? I really have to go”<br/>“Lee, I love you” She says and looks up at him</p>
<p>He doesn't reply in a while. He just looks at her by the doorpost.<br/>“Sorry for saying this but I don't think you really do. Maybe it's the excitement that you love”<br/>“I don't”<br/>“I didn't think you would take this so seriously. I thought you just wanted to have fun”<br/>“It was but maybe it's more than that”<br/>“I really don't have time for this. And shouldn't you go to work?”<br/>“Changing the subject again. Well, you're good at that” She says and lies down on her back<br/>He just looks at her once and then leaves.<br/>“Jerk” She says to herself when she hears the front door closing</p>
<p>She closes her eyes and tries to sleep but she was too upset. She gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. She would be upset all day but she would try to keep busy at the bar.<br/>At 10 am, she gets to the bar. Megan was already there. She could see Alyssa being upset. While she's putting on her apron, she keeps swearing to herself. Megan who's been arranging things by the bar gets to her.<br/>“What's wrong?”<br/>“Nothing” Alyssa says without looking at her friend<br/>“Why do you keep swearing to yourself?”<br/>“OK, it's Lee, being a jerk” She says looking at Megan<br/>“What has he done now?”<br/>“Having fun obviously”<br/>“By himself?” Megan says and smiles<br/>“Soon he will”<br/>“Let's sit down. Maybe I can help”</p>
<p>The girls sit down at the nearest table.<br/>“So what's up?”<br/>“Obviously this is just fun for him. I told him that I love him this morning. But all he wants is having fun”<br/>“You love him? That was fast. Are you sure?” Megan looks at her surprised<br/>“That's what he asked too but he just thinks the excitement is what counts”<br/>“If you say you love him then it must be true. That is something. It's that the reason you're upset?”<br/>“That too”<br/>“Anything else?”<br/>“That's about it”<br/>“I know you better than that. Something else is wrong”</p>
<p>Alyssa looks at her, thinking if she would tell her the whole truth. She had promised Lee she wouldn't. But now she was upset and she wanted to hurt him.<br/>“Don't get upset”<br/>“Is it that bad?”<br/>“He's married” She quickly says<br/>“Married? Alyssa, what have you got yourself into. If I knew that I would never have tried to get you two together. You must break it off before she founds out. You don't want to be around when that happens”<br/>“He said it's not happy”<br/>“So what? Men like that always say that”<br/>“I can handle it. I have it under control”<br/>“Maybe now but how about later? You know he's doing wrong. I don't know why he even lied about it”<br/>“I don't care about that. I told him I would tell his wife about us if he ever lied to me again”<br/>“That's no guarantee. She might find out by herself”<br/>“It's him that should be worried”<br/>“Really worried when I get my hands on him” Megan says upset and stands up<br/>“Let me handle that part. And don't tell him you know. I was not supposed to tell anyone” She says taking her hand<br/>“OK but you know I don't approve. So wouldn't your parents if they were still alive”</p>
<p>Alyssa was now regretting she had told her friend the truth. But what was done was done. She wasn't upset any more. Maybe she had been a bit too fast about the love bit. She would just take things as they came. It was time to open the bar. It would be live music night in the evening so she would be busy. It would be a long night once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that evening, Alyssa takes a break in the backroom. She hadn't got any sleep so she lays down on the couch in the room. The other staff could handle the customers. 15 minutes later, she hears an argument behind the door. She couldn't hear what was said. There's a bang on the door and an upset Lee enters the room. She carefully sits up on the couch.<br/>“So you told Megan after all. Thanks a lot for that” He says upset<br/>“Sorry but I was upset”<br/>“So what's next, you're gonna tell my wife? Can't I trust you with anything?” He raises his voice a little</p>
<p>Thinking this was just a game he was playing; she stands up and gets closer to him.<br/>“So what do you have to say for yourself, huh?”<br/>She just keeps looking up at him, biting her lower lip. She lays her hands on his chest and tries to kiss him. But he pushes her so she loses her balance. She almost falls to the floor on her back. She nearly hits her head on the edge of the table in front of the couch. Not thinking, she just smiles. It makes him even more upset.<br/>“Don't think this is funny. I'm serious this time”<br/>But she doesn't believe him. She stands up again and gets closer to him.<br/>“You still didn't answer my question”<br/>“Which one was it?” She asks while keeping her eyes on him<br/>“Are you gonna tell my wife about us or not?”<br/>“No. why would I? Quit playing this game. Haven't we done it enough already?” She says and tries to kiss him again<br/>“Don't you get it, this is no game. Why can't you believe me?” He says, raising his voice again and pushing her but this time not so hard<br/>“OK, I'm sorry. You're upset, I get it. But do not take it on me. So I told Megan, it's not like I told the whole world”<br/>“You promised you would not tell anyone. How can I trust you with anything?”<br/>“Now you know how I feel. It's not like you've been honest from the start”<br/>“OK, I'm sorry” He says calm down and smiles</p>
<p>Everything was all right again. Things that happened that morning were now forgotten. They kiss a while and then she has to get back to work. He would wait in the back room until she would have a break again. When she leaves, Megan enters the room. She was upset at him. She slams the door behind her. He has just sat down on the couch. It was with her, he argued with before.<br/>“Didn't you already say everything you wanted?” Lee asks while sitting down on the couch<br/>“I don't know what game you two are playing but it's disgusting to see my friend get hurt. If you were smart enough you would end your affair before it's too late” Megan says upset<br/>“If you were smart enough, you would stay away from it. Or maybe you're jealous”<br/>“Yeah right. I would never get involved with cheaters like you” She looks despitefully at him<br/>“Have you tried?”<br/>“What is that supposed to mean?”<br/>“You seem to doubt my motives. Aren't you at least a bit curious how it is? Maybe you'd like it as much as Alyssa. Excitement, hiding, sex” He says and gives her wink<br/>“With you? Are you kidding me? Even if you were the last man on earth I wouldn’t” She laughs <br/>“I mean in general. I don't go down that road. Alyssa is enough for me. For now”<br/>“You know, you're a jerk. I hope your wife finds out” Megan says and gets to the door<br/>“I was just kidding with that last comment”<br/>“Haha, how funny” She says and sticking her tongue at him</p>
<p>She opens the door and gets to the bar where Alyssa is serving customers.<br/>“Your boyfriend is a real pain in the butt, I tell you that” Megan whispers in her ear and walks past her<br/>Alyssa just smiles and continues with her work. It was a busy evening so there was no time for a break.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Love in the stairwell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyssa is the last one to leave. She gets to the back room. She sees Lee sleep but lets him. She does the paperwork like she always did. It had been a good night. A lot of money was coming in and the bar was getting more popular. When she's finished, she wakes him with a passionate kiss. It was already 2 am but sleep was the last thing on their minds. They make love on the couch and then leave to get to her place. They both had a great appetite for sex which made their relationship even more passionate. It was a miracle how she still could work and him keeping his affair secret from his wife. It sounded too good to be true.</p>
<p>Next morning when Alyssa opens her eyes, she sees Lee beside her. He was already awake. Usually, he already left when she woke up. He's looking at her and smiles.<br/>“Good morning” He says and smiles<br/>“Still here?” She says and sits up on the bed<br/>“I rather be here”<br/>“I'm glad” She says and lays herself naked on top of him<br/>She runs her fingers through his hair while he keeps his hands on her hips. They kiss passionately a while. She stops and looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand.<br/>“I'm gonna be late” She says and is about to get off him but he turns her quickly on her back<br/>“Let's just stay here” He says and kisses her</p>
<p>They start making love again. Even though they've been doing it all night, they still had the strength to do it. She loved it but she wanted more than that. While she waits on the bed when he's in the bathroom, she has time to think. She would be late for work but it didn't matter. He gets back with a towel around his waist and is about to take it off.<br/>“I really should get ready for work. Megan will wonder where I am” She says and sits up on the bed<br/>“She knows where you are. She'll manage alone. Shall we continue?”<br/>“No, I really have to go. Shouldn't you leave too?” She says and is about to get up<br/>“No, I got all day” He says and gets closer to her<br/>“Maybe you do but I don't” She says and is about to walk past him but he stands in her way<br/>“She can wait. Your only job today is to please me” He says and tries to kiss her but she doesn't let him<br/>“How about my pleasure then? Maybe I don't want to”<br/>“It hasn't stopped you before” He says and caresses her hair<br/>“You must remember that I'm the one who can end this all. Just a call to your wife and its goodbye”<br/>“You can't hold that against me. Not anymore” He takes his hand away<br/>“What do you mean?” She asks puzzled<br/>“I left her yesterday”<br/>“Just like that?” She asks surprised<br/>“Exactly. So it's actually you who should obey me”<br/>“What's gonna happen if I don't?”<br/>“You don't want to know”<br/>“So I should do exactly what you want? I have no say in this?”<br/>“It depends. How far can you go?”<br/>She looks at him doubting and he notices she does.<br/>“You don't believe me?”</p>
<p>This was something she didn't see coming. Was he just trying to get her to bed or did he really want to hurt her? She was worried about what to say so she had to think hard so she wouldn't say the wrong things. So far their relationship had been under her control. She didn't know him well enough to know what he was really up to.<br/>“So what is it gonna be?” He’s getting impatient<br/>“Is this real or is this one of your games to make me want you more”<br/>“This is no game. I'm tired of it. Now answer my question” He says calmly at first but raises his voice so it frightens her<br/>“OK, OK. As long as it's nothing weird”<br/>“If doing in front of your neighbours is weird”<br/>“That's where I draw the line. They're my friends and they come to the bar”<br/>“So?”<br/>“You don't mean it?”<br/>“Oh yeah. Come I'll show you” He says and takes her hand to drag her with him<br/>She stops and lets herself lose.<br/>“No, it's like doing it in front of your wife. I refuse to do so”<br/>“That can be arranged”<br/>“You must be kidding. Ha, ha. Let's just do it here, OK?”<br/>“You asked for it. From day one. It was you who said it turns you on when someone sneaks behind you in the dark. You like to be scared”<br/>“When I know it's gonna happen. Not doing it in front of people I know”<br/>“There's no going back. I want to do it right now. Are you gonna deny it from me?”<br/>“I don't think I like this” She says and is about to turn around when he takes a grip of her arm<br/>“Let's make it quick. Maybe no one will come”<br/>“Lee” She says but he kisses her while dragging her closer to him and closer to the front door</p>
<p>The towel he had around his waist had fallen on the floor ages ago. With his other hand, he opens the door while holding a grip of her wrist. She has stopped fighting. They go outside in the stairwell and he takes her against the wall. Not far from her door. No one was around. But her moaning was echoing even if she was doing it quietly. When they're just finished, someone has come inside the stairs. They get inside the flat just in time and smile at each other.<br/>“Oh Lee, I've never been so turned on in my life” She pants and kisses him passionately a while<br/>“I don't know how long I can go on like this, pretending to be the dominated one” <br/>“You know how much I love it. Want to change places?”<br/>“Not really. I love the way it is” He says and kisses her<br/>“I really have to go” She says after the kiss and walks past him to go to the bathroom to take a shower<br/>Soon Megan would call if she didn't hurry up. She kisses him goodbye when she's finished. If only it would have been true that he really had left his wife. But that was just a part of their game. So far things couldn't be better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A worried friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alyssa gets to the bar, Megan is struggling with the customers. It was already lunchtime and people wanted to have their food. She was all alone. When she sees Alyssa coming, she looks at her upset but continues working. As soon as there would be a break, she would have a serious talk with her. Even if they only served sandwiches, people wanted to eat lunch there. When lunchtime is over its quiet a while. Megan sits down by a table and puts her legs straight. She had been working all morning. Alyssa is in the kitchen, putting the dirty dishes in the washing machine. They usually had people doing that but today they were out of staff. It was usual since most of the workers were students. That was one advantage. That way they would get younger customers if the employees were young. Alyssa gets to the bar and cleans the counter.</p><p>“Want to explain why you were late?” Megan asks as soon as she gets there<br/>
“Sorry about that. I overslept” Alyssa says without looking her way<br/>
“I think it's because of Lee. You were never late before”<br/>
“It won't happen again. I promise” She says and looks up<br/>
“Sometimes I wonder, do you really want to be part of this business”<br/>
“Of course. That's why I started with this”<br/>
“Does he understand how much work it is?”<br/>
“Of course”<br/>
“I don't think he does. Have you told him that without this business, you would be out of work? You would have no place. You would be living on the streets. Or even worse, dead”<br/>
“No, I haven't. We haven't known that long”<br/>
“It seems that he got no sense of time. You can't just go as you please. Does he have some kinda hold on you?” Megan sits up straight<br/>
“No, on the contrary”<br/>
“If that's the case, then you should tell it like it is” She says and stands up</p><p>She sees Lee outside, approaching the bar.<br/>
“And I don't want him to come here again. Tell him” She says and gets to the backroom<br/>
Alyssa cleans the counter and pretends not to notice he was coming inside. He sits by the bar and they just look at each other. She slowly gets closer to him. She sees his open shirt and bites her lower lip. She gets to him and leans over with her elbows on the counter. They look closely at each other. She runs her finger across his chest.<br/>
“Can I get you something?”<br/>
“How about a naked bartender across the counter?”<br/>
“Is that some kind of drink?” She jokes and kisses his lips<br/>
“I missed you. When is your day over?” He says after the kiss and touches her hair<br/>
“Long night ahead”<br/>
“Again? Is that every day?”<br/>
“Yeah”<br/>
“Can't you say ask for a day off?”<br/>
“That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Can we sit over there?”<br/>
“Must be serious”<br/>
“It is”</p><p>She gets away from the bar and they sit down at the nearest table, across each other. He wants to take her hand but she doesn't let him.<br/>
“Were Megan upset that you were late?”<br/>
“Of course. I told you I would”<br/>
“Are you in trouble now?”<br/>
“No, but you are”<br/>
“Then I must be punished” He says and tries to take her hand again<br/>
“Tonight I just want to sleep”<br/>
“OK, I get it” He says and winks at her<br/>
“No, I mean sleep. Without you. We should take a break or it will wear us both out”<br/>
“I've a lot of energy left”<br/>
“But you don't have a business to run. Megan can't do this alone. We're in this together”<br/>
“It's not like I have it easy”<br/>
“No, you have to lie to your wife. That's really hard work” She says, rolling her eyes<br/>
“No need to be sarcastic”<br/>
“If you really care, you would understand how important my job is”<br/>
“All I'm asking is that you get one day off”<br/>
“I will, next month”<br/>
“That's a long way”<br/>
“What's the hurry? Will you get caught by then?” She grins<br/>
“You never know”<br/>
“Then tell her”<br/>
“It's not gonna be easy”<br/>
“You're gonna tell her, right?”<br/>
“I don't know. Like I said I just want to have fun”<br/>
“You're not taking this seriously, are you?”<br/>
“Not now”</p><p>“Maybe you should leave then. You don't care. All you care about is sex. Maybe Megan was right, you are a jerk” She says upset and stands up<br/>
“Maybe I am. But I'm a jerk that can't get enough of you” He says and stands up to take her hand<br/>
She lets him but looks away. He gets closer to her and moves her hair behind her ear.<br/>
“Please, don't be mad at me” He whispers in her ear<br/>
She looks up at him and stands on her toes to kiss him. She wraps her arms around his neck while he lays his hands on her hips. They kiss passionately a while. They hold hands and withdraw from each other. He walks backwards towards the entry while she stands still. They hold hands until they let go.<br/>
“See you later” He says and leaves</p><p>She watches him leave with a smile. Megan has seen the ending and gets to her.<br/>
“I can't believe you still gonna see this guy. You really got it bad”<br/>
“There's just something about him but I don't know what it is” Alyssa says and gets behind the bar<br/>
“It must be great sex”<br/>
“Not just that”<br/>
“You know, he will never leave his wife. They never do. They got obligations. They cheat but they never leave”<br/>
“At this moment I don't care” Alyssa says while cleaning the glasses with a white cloth<br/>
“What if you get pregnant, do you think he will stay? No, he'll leave”<br/>
“How would you know?”<br/>
“I know the type”<br/>
“You don't. He's nothing like that”<br/>
“Still be careful”<br/>
“You know I do”<br/>
“I'm just worried it will affect your work and this business. Don't let it get to you”<br/>
“I know what I'm doing” Alyssa says and leaves for the kitchen<br/>
Megan could see she couldn't make her see sense. She had to accept how things were. If it made her friend happy, then so be it. It was time to get ready for the evening. It was Friday and the bar would be packed with customers. Another good night was ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Love them and leave them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyssa gets home at 2 am and she goes straight to bed. She could sleep all night. She wakes up when her mobile rings. It stops when she's just about to answer. She sees the number but doesn't recognize it. She continues sleeping but then the mobile rings again. This time she answers it. She could hear silence. Even if she asks who it was, there's no answer. She just listens and says nothing. If the person on the other end didn't say anything, she wouldn't either. She would see who would break first. She had an idea who it could be. She lies on her back and waits. A moment later, she can hear a grunt.<br/>“So you are there. And yes I'm naked. Want to come and watch?” She says but the person doesn't reply “So you want to play this game”<br/>She could hear breathing. She knew it was Lee but she wanted to pretend it was a stranger.<br/>“I don't know who you are but your breathing makes me excited. Are you sure you don't want to come here? My boyfriend would love to see us do it”<br/>The breathing is getting heavier. She wanted to tease him some more. She lays on her stomach and starts pretending she's making love. She lays the mobile on her pillow. She moans and grunts. Her breathing is getting heavier. She wanted to call out his name but holds her tongue. She could hear him reaching his peak. Then he ends the call. She smiles to herself. She knew he would be there soon. She gets out of bed and makes herself ready. She undresses and waits in the hall for his arrival. A few minutes the doorbell rings. She had unlocked the door.<br/>“Come in, it's open” She says and Lee enters</p>
<p>Not saying anything, he takes off his clothes and soon they make passionate love on the floor. She was usually quiet but now she was screaming. She didn't care if the neighbours could hear. All that matter was the pleasure he was giving her. If taking her on the floor wasn't enough, he still takes her against the wall. Totally exhausted, they sit down on the floor, leaning their backs against the wall. They both calm down their breathing so they don't say anything a while. She looks at him first. He has closed his eyes. The sweat running down his face makes him look so sexy. No one could ever understand what he made her feel. He opens his eyes and sees her looking at him.<br/>“We should do this more often. I never thought it would turn me on this much” He says and caress her hair<br/>“What, pretending to be a stranger on the phone?”<br/>“Not only on the phone but other times”<br/>“As long as you don't surprise me at work”<br/>“Why not? I could come to the bar as a customer and then we could pretend we just met. And when everyone has gone home, we could do it everywhere. All night. That would be exciting” He says, caressing her hair<br/>“Hold on, don't use everything at once” She says and smiles<br/>“How would you do it?”<br/>“Like you said but not at once. It would be over too quickly”<br/>“Maybe we would do it in front of everybody”<br/>“That's not what I meant. First, we meet, then we pretend to dislike each other and as the evening goes by we start to want each other. But we can't do it since there are people around. We try to hold our passion until we can't take it anymore. So we go to the men's room and then we do it. No matter who's there, we got to do it. And since the music is loud I can scream as hard as I can”<br/>“Hold on, please don't” He says and closes his eyes<br/>“Was it too much?”<br/>“Oh yeah” He says, opening his eyes to look at her<br/>He takes her hand and lets her touch his cock.<br/>“Do you want me..?” She asks but he interrupts her<br/>“Yeah” He says and kisses her<br/>He lays her on her back and soon they're doing it again. She had to go to work but she was too aroused to go. She calls to call herself sick. Megan knew the real reason but she let it be. </p>
<p>They make love all day. It was amazing how many times they could do it. Their lovemaking was getting rougher, more they did it. It had become almost like a drug. It was like they couldn't stop. An hour later she was getting tired. While he’s in the shower, she closes her eyes. She felt a bit guilty to let Megan work while she was having fun. But she would make it up to her. He gets back from the bathroom and gets back to bed. She lies on her left side so she doesn’t see him. She can feel his breath in her ear and his arm around her waist.<br/>“Let me sleep” She mumbles<br/>“You can sleep later” He says and kisses her ear<br/>“So that’s what I’m only good for” She says upset and turns around<br/>“If I wanted to talk I would do that with my wife”<br/>She sits up.<br/>“Why don’t you go then? You don’t have to be here. Why don’t you just leave for good” She says getting angry<br/>“I’m sorry I said that. I don’t want to leave” He says and touches her arm<br/>She wraps the sheet around her and gets out of bed.<br/>“You want to be here but you don’t want to talk. But then you apologize for what you said. What do you really want?”<br/>“You know what”<br/>“Yes, sex. But I don’t. I want more than that”<br/>“Then we have nothing in common”<br/>“It seems so” She says and gets to the bathroom</p>
<p>She would take a shower. She wasn’t sure if it was over or not. She never knew what he was really thinking. Maybe it was just a game or maybe their relationship was doomed from the start. She gets back to the bedroom with a towel around her. He was nowhere to be seen and his clothes were gone. She would just put some clothes on and go out for a walk. It was too late to go to work. It was getting dark outside so she would just go around the block. Nothing happened so it must have meant Lee had left. But she wasn’t sad. She was quite pleased she could finally be alone. It was getting too much anyway so she needed a break. When she gets home, she eats something and then goes to bed. Sleep was all she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Coming back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyssa wakes up early even though her workday would start at noon. She had to do some homework. Even though she had cleaned up, it had been done in a hurry. Lee hadn't called which meant it was probably over. She was a bit sad about it but she saw it coming. At noon she gets to the bar. Megan was there, cleaning the floor with a broom. Alyssa puts her apron on and gets behind the bar. The lunch hour was over so they had no customers. Megan sees her but doesn't say anything. She was still upset she didn’t turn up yesterday. She had worked all morning so she sits down by a table to rest. She looks at her friend. Alyssa is arranging the glasses.</p>
<p>“What?” She says when she sees her looking at her<br/>“I know you weren't ill yesterday”<br/>“I'm sorry I wasn't honest. It's over now anyway”<br/>“So he's gone?” Megan asks surprised<br/>“It seems so” She looks at her friend<br/>“Sorry to hear that. You know I didn't like it but still, I'm sorry”<br/>“But with him, you never know” Alyssa says while cleaning the glasses with a cloth<br/>“Meaning?”<br/>“He might come back”<br/>“You're not sure?”<br/>“No, he didn't really say goodbye” Alyssa puts the cleaned glasses on the counter behind her<br/>“So it's not really over?”<br/>“I don't know” Alyssa shrug her shoulders<br/>“You're not gonna wait for him are you?”<br/>“No”<br/>“Good because he's bad news”<br/>“Maybe that's why I like him, he's exciting and” She says but Megan interrupts<br/>“And unreliable”<br/>“Maybe”<br/>“Yes, he is. I can't understand how you can trust him. He has a bad influence on you. Yesterday was a good example” Megan is a little upset<br/>“That was partly my fault” She put the cloth away<br/>“That's what I meant. You do everything he says”<br/>“Maybe I like it that way”<br/>“If it interferes your work, then it's not good”<br/>“I understand you're worried but I can handle it”<br/>“I hope so” Megan says and stands up</p>
<p>She takes the broom and gets to the kitchen. A few customers had arrived so Alyssa serves them. It was quite a silent day. The customers get to a table and sit down with their drinks. Megan is still in the kitchen. In the evening there would be live music so they had to get ready for that. She was the one with the connections to the entertainment part. She used to work in a record company. Alyssa's job was to order supplies to the bar, e.g. alcohol. She checks out if there's enough of beer in the fridge behind the counter. She crouches down behind the bar to look in it. Then she stands up straight and startled looks up.<br/>“Gee, you startled me. Don't sneak up like that” She says and then smiles<br/>“Sorry about that”<br/>She knew Lee would come back. If they would have been alone, she would have been all over him. But since they weren't she just stays behind the bar. He had been home since he had shaved and changed clothes. He looked so good with a light coloured T-shirt and black jeans. He sits down on the stool at the bar.<br/>“Want something to drink?” She asks and leans with her elbows on the counter, close to him<br/>“No thanks. I just came here to apologize”<br/>“For what? That you left without saying anything?” She asks and stands normally<br/>“That too. So sorry, won't happen again” He says and smiles a little<br/>“Something else you want to apologize?” She looks seriously at him<br/>“That we have nothing in common?”<br/>“And?”<br/>“What? That's it”<br/>“You won't do that either”<br/>“I'm confused” He says puzzled<br/>“You won't say we have nothing in common”<br/>“We haven't known each other that long”<br/>“It seems you don't really care what I think. We never talk”<br/>“That's serious stuff”<br/>“Too normal for you? You want excitement. That's what you meant. Your marriage is so boring, you search it somewhere else. I just happened to be working here”<br/>“Let's not start that again”<br/>“Why did you come back then?”<br/>“I missed you” He says and tries to take her hand but she doesn't let him<br/>“Me or the sex?”<br/>“Both but mostly you”<br/>“That's hard to believe”<br/>“Where is this coming from? Has Megan said something? You know she doesn't like me”<br/>“No one has never put thoughts in my head. I can think for myself. Unlike you. You never think anything. You only think with what's below your belt. Does it control your mind?”<br/>“Only when you're around” He says and smiles<br/>“Don't flatter me” She says and sees one of the customers waving to her</p>
<p>She walks to the table and serves them. Megan has got back from the kitchen and sees Lee, who looks at Alyssa.<br/>“So you couldn't stay away, didn't you?” Megan says to him and he turns around<br/>She tidies up behind the bar, not looking at him.<br/>“Did Alyssa tell you I had left?”<br/>“Among other things”<br/>“Like what?”<br/>“Wouldn't you like to know?” She says and leaves to the kitchen without looking at him</p>
<p>Alyssa comes back. She takes two glasses and pours some whiskey in them. She gets back to the customers with their drinks and gets back to the bar again.<br/>“You didn't tell Megan what we've done, have you?” He asks when she does<br/>“Of course not. I won't give you away” She says getting behind the bar<br/>“Good. Because we don't want people to know our little secret”<br/>“What secret do you mean?”<br/>“What really turns us on for example”<br/>“Oh that. I thought you meant that other thing” She says and gets closer to him<br/>“What other thing?”<br/>“That right now. I want you” She says whispering and bends over the counter to touch his lips with her left index finger<br/>“Why don't we go then?” He says, touching her hair<br/>“We can't” She says and stands up straight<br/>“All right. See you later” He says and stands up to leave<br/>He gets to the front door and doesn't look back. She knew he would be somewhere waiting for her. Luckily Megan hadn't seen them. The customers had gone. The girls would go out to lunch so they close the bar for a while. All Alyssa could think about, what would happen later. The night would feel long. But work would keep her busy. She was just glad Lee was back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Knife play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their relationship will get more dangerous from now on and it's not very good for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyssa didn't talk to Megan about Lee coming back. They didn't really talk that night at all. Megan was upset her friend didn't listen to her. At 2 am, Alyssa is walking home. It had been another great night. Now she was really tired but she knew she wouldn't get any sleep. She gets up the stairs without looking up. She's about to take her key from her pocket when she sees Lee waiting by her front door.</p><p>“Must you do that?” She says startled, with her hand on her chest<br/>
He doesn't say anything. She opens the door and they get in. She puts the keys on the table in the hall and turns around. She bumps into him. He still stays quiet. He makes her walk backwards. He stops in the living room by the wall and makes her stand with her back against it. He keeps looking at her closely. She didn't know what he was about to do but she didn't say anything. He moves his right hand behind his back and takes out a knife from his back pocket. She lets out a little scream and starts to breathe heavier when he runs the blade across her cheek. He puts his left hand against her throat and keeps looking closely at her face. She wasn't scared because she knew he wouldn't hurt her intentionally. He moves the knife across her cheek and down to her neck. She closes her eyes and turns her head to the left. She can feel his kisses and the coldness of the knife on her neck. She opens her eyes to look at him. He stops kissing her and looks at her while he runs the point of the knife down to her chest. He looks deep into her eyes and moves the knife to her belly. It makes her gasp. He runs his left hand from her neck and down to her arm. He moves it to the belt of her jeans and opens them. She doesn't dare to touch him. She keeps her hands against the wall. He moves the knife across her abs and kisses her lips. He stops and lifts the knife to his lips and licks the blade, closing his eyes. It made her feel nervous. She never realized he would go that far. He opens them and smiles.<br/>
“You're crazy” She dares to say</p><p>He presses the blade to her cheek and looks upset at her.<br/>
“Shut up and do what I tell you” He says, raising his voice<br/>
She was too scared to do anything. He moves the knife to her throat with the spine pressed against it. She could hardly breathe. This was no game any more.<br/>
“What would it feels like if I pressed the edge of this knife in your throat?” He asks, looking closely at her<br/>
“Please” She manages to say<br/>
“Please, what?”<br/>
“Stop it”<br/>
“You made me do this” He says, pressing his body against her with the knife between them<br/>
“Please stop” She says, tears starting to fall down her cheeks<br/>
“Strip” He says and moves the knife away from them<br/>
“I don't want to do this” She says, sobbing<br/>
“Do as I say or you will get from the knife” He says, pointing it at her</p><p>She obeys reluctantly. When she's naked, he gets closer to her. He runs the blade across her breasts while he looks at her up and down.<br/>
“You sure have a beautiful body. No wonder I feel turned on” He says and looks in her eyes<br/>
She still felt unsafe but she didn't want to upset him so she doesn't say anything. Still holding the knife, he opens his jeans with his free hand. He takes hers and makes her touch his groin.<br/>
“Want it?”<br/>
“No”<br/>
“Say yes”<br/>
“No”<br/>
“Do you want me to hurt you?” He says and turns the knife on its edge against her nipple<br/>
“No” She swallows hard<br/>
“Then say yes”<br/>
“OK, yes” She didn’t dare to look away<br/>
“Say yes Lee”<br/>
“Yes Lee”<br/>
“Say, yes Master Lee”<br/>
She doesn't.<br/>
“Say it” He says upset<br/>
“Yes Master Lee”<br/>
“Say yes Master Lee, I will give you a ride of your life”<br/>
She repeats it. She wanted this to end. It wasn't fun any more.<br/>
“Get down on your knees”<br/>
She does what he says. He pulls his jeans down. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. She knew what he wanted her to do. He closes his eyes while she takes him in her mouth. He's pulling her hair and holds the knife on the side. Before he reaches his peak, he tells her to stop. She can see he's about to drop the knife so before getting up, she grabs it from his hand.</p><p>“Now stop” She yells at him and points it at him<br/>
“Want to take charge? He says and smiles<br/>
“No, stay away”<br/>
She steps back a step away from him. She doesn't let go of the knife.<br/>
“You don't want to do that”<br/>
“Yes I will”<br/>
He takes his pants off and gets closer to her.<br/>
“Step back”<br/>
“Put the knife down. You don't want to piss me off”<br/>
“Don't come any closer”</p><p>He keeps getting closer anyway. She gets to the bedroom. It makes him even more exciting.<br/>
“So you want to play that game” He says and smiles again<br/>
“I said, don't come any closer” She keeps pointing the knife at him<br/>
“Or you do what?”<br/>
“You don't want to found out”<br/>
“Stab me? You don't want to do that. Put the knife down. We do it without”<br/>
“You think this is a joke. You threaten me with this”<br/>
“Exactly what you're doing. Now we're even. Let's continue” He says and is almost in front of her<br/>
“Stay back”<br/>
“Say please Master Lee”<br/>
“No”<br/>
“Just say please”<br/>
“No, stop right there”<br/>
He takes his T-shirt off and tosses it on the floor. She's at the window. He gets closer to her. She opens the window with her right hand. He's about to grab the knife but she drops it out of the window just in time. He takes a grip of her wrists and violently pushes her against the wall beside the window.<br/>
“Now look what you made me do” He says angry “Don't ever do that again”</p><p>He kisses her lips passionately and she responds. After a while, they look at each other and smile. It had only been one of their games. If people knew about it, they would think they were mental.<br/>
“Oh Lee, this is absolutely crazy” She says and runs her fingers through his hair<br/>
“It's Master Lee to you” He says and smiles<br/>
“Would Master Lee like to have that ride of his life now?”<br/>
“Yes, ma’am” He says and they get on the bed to do it<br/>
It was almost morning when they stop. They sleep for a few hours. At this rate, they both would be too exhausted to do anything. Maybe it was time for a change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sleepless nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning when Alyssa wakes up, she noticed Lee wasn't there. She was still tired so she sleeps some more. She would go to work later anyway. She sleeps for half an hour and gets up to take a shower. When she finished her morning routine, she gets to the fridge. There was nothing to eat but she wasn't really hungry. She usually had time to go to the store but recently there hadn't been time. She just makes herself a cup of tea. She usually drank coffee but now there was no milk. She would take something to eat from the bar. At 10 am she gets there. Megan was already working. A delivery had just arrived so Alyssa gets there in time. She only says good morning to her and helps her out. Her friend was still upset. When the alcohol and the sandwiches have been put in place, they take a break. Alyssa eats one of the older sandwiches and a glass of water from the kitchen by the bar. Megan sits down by a table to drink some water. Alyssa yawns after she's eaten.</p>
<p>“Tired?” Megan asks when she notices<br/>“A little”<br/>“How long will this last? You can't go on like that forever”<br/>“Like what?” Alyssa takes a sip from her glass<br/>“You know what I mean”<br/>“You mean Lee”<br/>“Who else? When will you realize, he's just using you. When did you last have a decent night of sleep?”<br/>“I still sleep well”<br/>“You had much more energy before”<br/>“Maybe it's because I come home late and have to get up early”<br/>“It's not that. I think Lee is the problem. Have you talked to him about how much work it takes to keep up a bar like this?”<br/>“No, there hasn’t been time. But he's not the problem”<br/>“I think it is”<br/>“Well that's your opinion” Alyssa is a bit upset<br/>“If you don't want to work here, just say so. If he's more important, then maybe you should quit”<br/>“I can still concentrate on the job”<br/>“It's just that, it seems your mind has been elsewhere since you met him”<br/>“I have always come to work on time”<br/>“What about that day when you called yourself sick? I know he was the reason”<br/>“It was you who got us together”<br/>“I know that. But how would I have known he was sex-mad?” Megan takes a sip from her glass<br/>“Well he's good at that” Alyssa smiles<br/>“I'm not telling you how to live your life but if it starts to change you for the worse, then I must do something about it”<br/>“You always trusted me so why don't you trust me now”<br/>“I do trust you. I just don't trust his sincerity”<br/>“We're just having fun”<br/>“That's not you. That's what I mean. He's changed you. You never do things only because it's fun. You said you love him. How about now?”<br/>“I thought I did but it wasn't so”<br/>“To me, your relationship seems cold. No real feelings. Maybe it's just me” Megan says and drinks rest of the water in her glass<br/>“You mean it's only sex. Maybe it is”<br/>“It is. Or have you two talked about things? Like your past?” Megan asks<br/>“No” Alyssa shakes her head<br/>“Do it now. He's coming this way” Megan says when she looks outside and then stands up</p>
<p>She takes her glass and goes to the kitchen. Alyssa sees he does so she hides behind the bar. She would surprise him. She hears the front door open. She crouches down and smiles to herself.<br/>“Anybody here?” Lee asks and looks around<br/>She doesn't say anything. He sits down on the stool by the counter. He taps his fingers on it and sighs. Alyssa sneaks from behind the bar as silent as possible. He's just turned his back when she stands up. She gets closer to him and covers his eyes from behind. He just smiles. She kisses his neck and uncovers her hands. He turns around and wraps his arms around her waist. They kiss passionately a while with her arms around his neck.<br/>“Hi lover” She says after the kiss and smile<br/>“So someone is here. I assume we're not alone” He says, still holding her<br/>“No, it's lunchtime soon so it will swirl customers inside any minute”<br/>“So no time for quickie one in the bathroom then?”<br/>“No, sorry”<br/>“I wanted to tell you something anyway. Could we sit down by the table over there?”</p>
<p>They move away from each other and gets to the nearest table. They sit across each other.<br/>“What is it?” She asks when they do<br/>“Well, there is a problem”<br/>“OK” She says doubting<br/>“You know the knife that we used yesterday. My wife noticed it was gone. She asked where it was and I just said I don't know. Then she questioned me about it. I didn't tell her. Do you know where you dropped it?”<br/>“It was from your kitchen?” She asks surprised<br/>“Yeah”<br/>“I think it fell in the open dumpster”<br/>“Let's hope it's still there”<br/>“If it's not?”<br/>“I’ll make up something. I better go and look” He says and stands up<br/>“Wait” She says and manages to grab his hand<br/>“I have something to tell you too”<br/>“Can't it wait? I really have to go and search for it”<br/>“If it's there, it's there. Don't go yet”<br/>“What do you have in mind?” He says and smiles<br/>“Just talk”<br/>“Not that again. I don't have time for that now. See you later”<br/>“Just go and search for your bloody knife” She says upset and let's go of his hand<br/>“If you're gonna act like that, maybe I wasn't rough enough last night”<br/>“If you're getting upset because of that then don't bother coming. I need the sleep anyway”<br/>“I don't have time to argue. I have to go” He says and walks to the front door</p>
<p>She points her tongue at him behind his back. Megan had gone out for a smoke so she hadn't heard their conversation. She sees Alyssa sitting by the tables, looking upset.<br/>“Everything OK?” She asks, getting behind the bar<br/>She's so in her thought so she doesn't hear.<br/>“Did you talk to him about what I said?”<br/>“No, sorry was in my thoughts” She says and smiles a little<br/>“Everything's fine?”<br/>“Yeah” She says and stands up<br/>Customers were coming in so that would take her mind off things. She was sorry now about what she said to Lee. The last thing she wanted was to upset him. She really didn't know what she had got herself into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Stick your gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning! Some might find the next bit a bit disturbing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls would close the bar earlier. There would be no entertainment that night. They closed it earlier at least once a month or they would be totally knackered. Megan gives Alyssa a ride home. She hadn't told anything about what she had talked to Lee about. It was for the better. Everything seemed to be OK. She didn't put the light on straight away. She gets to the living room and puts her mobile on the table in front of the couch. She notices the window is open. She was sure it was closed when she left in the morning. She's about to go and close it when suddenly the light goes on besides the couch. Startled she turns around and sees Lee sitting on the chair beside it.</p>
<p>“Oh, gee you scared me. How did you get in?”<br/>“I didn't find the knife” He says and stands up<br/>“Oh damn. What now?”<br/>“I wish I had it”<br/>She wasn't sure what he was going to do. This was nothing to do with trying to turn her on. The look he had in his eyes was something she hadn't seen before. She didn't move even if he got closer. She tried not to show she was afraid.<br/>“So I got this instead” He says and takes out a handgun behind his back<br/>She could feel her heart beating faster.<br/>“Are you crazy?” She manages to say<br/>“Yes, about you” He says and runs the gun across her chin<br/>“You got a weird way to show it” She says a little braver<br/>“That knife is gone and it's all your fault. But I'm not upset. You were scared. Like now” He says and looks closely at her with the gun barrel against her neck<br/>She takes a deep breath.<br/>“I'm not scared” She says with a lump in her throat<br/>“Yes you are and it turns me on” He says and licks her ear</p>
<p>She was confused. She was scared but at the same time, she liked it. She wanted to push him away but at the same time, she wanted him to continue. What was wrong with her? No man had ever made her feel this way. What was so different from this one? All kinds of thoughts went through her mind. He was pointing a gun at her but still, she didn't want him to stop. Maybe it wasn't even loaded. She was too nervous to ask.<br/>“Can you do something for me? You know what really turns me on. If this gun was a man” He says whispering and moves the gun behind her back “It would really love to take you from behind” He continues and moves it there<br/>He kisses her lips while he tries to open her jeans with his free hand. She manages to push him away.<br/>“This is not funny”<br/>“Shut up, you're spoiling my moment” He says angry and takes a grip of her wrist<br/>“Ow, you're hurting me” She says and tries to get loose<br/>“Then do as I say” He says, raising his voice and presses the gun barrel against her temple<br/>“I'm not afraid of you. I bet that gun is not even loaded”<br/>“Want to bet do you? You better take my word for it. Or do you want your neighbours to hear?”<br/>“If you let me go I won't make a scene”<br/>“The only scene you're gonna make is when I stick this gun inside you. Now turn around” He says and makes her</p>
<p>He pushes her against the wall beside the window and spreads her legs. All she can do is obey. She leans with her hands against it. She was too afraid to look. He pulls her jeans and her panties down with the gun in his other hand. He kisses her neck while he runs the gun closer to her behind. She could feel the cold gun barrel against her opening. He stops kissing and looks at her closely. With his free hand, he touches her pussy, thrusting his fingers inside her. She starts to breathe heavily. She tries not but he notices.<br/>“You really like this, do you?” He whispers in her ear<br/>Without her waiting for it, he thrusts the gun inside her from behind. She screams in pain but he doesn't stop. He tries to thrust it deeper but it doesn't go. He withdraws his fingers and takes a grip on the gun's handle with both hands. He thrust it as deep as it goes. Every thrust he makes her grunt. When he pushes it, he doesn't do it carefully. He wanted her to feel it. He closes his eyes once in a while. She begs him to stop but he wanted to finish what he had started. More she begged, more excited he got. He starts grunting in the rhythm with hers.<br/>“Oh Alyssa, beg” He manage to say between his grunts<br/>“Stop it. Please” She cries but he doesn't listen.<br/>He keeps thrusting the gun inside her. Suddenly he stops and withdraws. Instead, he turns her around and she opens her eyes. He puts the gun in her mouth.<br/>“Now suck it” He tells her<br/>She looks at him and does so with her eyes open.<br/>“Don't you wish this was mine you're sucking?” He asks but obviously, she can't reply<br/>He pulls the gun away from her mouth.<br/>“Get down”<br/>“No”<br/>“Do it” He says, pointing the gun at her<br/>She does so. He closes his eyes and opens them again when she's on her knees.<br/>“Open them. It's already waiting for you”</p>
<p>She does what he says. This time he didn't have anything underneath either. Even though she didn't want to, she takes him in her mouth. He runs the gun across the back of her neck. He looks down at her. He didn't tell her to stop. He wanted to come in her mouth. When he does he can barely stand straight. Before reaching his peak, he tells her to stop.<br/>“Enough. Take your clothes off. It's my turn now to give you a ride of your life”<br/>She does so. He does the same and lays the gun on the side. It doesn't take long before he takes her roughly on the floor. They were so loud the neighbours could have heard them. He had never taken her the way he did now. It was absolutely crazy. Alyssa wasn't afraid any more. She was more than willing to surrender. Exhausted he withdraws and they lay on the floor beside each other. She opens her eyes after a while and looks at him. She was still amazed that someone like him had entered her life. Was she losing her mind? Was this really for real? She wished she would just quit her job to be with him. He opens his eyes and looks at her. He sits up to lean over her and gives her a passionate kiss.<br/>“What did you think about that?” He asks after the kiss<br/>“Was the gun really loaded?”<br/>“No, it's not even a real gun”<br/>“Then I loved it” She says and smiles<br/>“Want to do it again?”<br/>“With the gun? Then no”<br/>“No not with that. Come I show you?” He says and sits up<br/>“Lee” She says and sits up too<br/>“What?”<br/>“I'm tired”<br/>“So am I but it won't take long. Come” He says and stands up to take her hand to lift her on her feet<br/>“Please Master Lee but I can't” She says and stands up<br/>“Don't say it if you don't mean it”<br/>“What?”<br/>“If you call me that it means you can”<br/>“What are you gonna do about it?” She says and lets herself loose<br/>“So you still want to play this game” He says and takes a grip of her left wrist<br/>“You can't make me” She says and tries to get free but he doesn't let go<br/>“Think again” He says angrily “When I tell you to do something, you do it”<br/>“No” She says and fights back</p>
<p>He takes a grip of her other wrist and makes her walk backwards. No matter how hard she tried to get loose, she couldn't. He pushes her against the wall on the other side of the room. He lifts her leg up and thrusts inside her with force. He keeps looking at her. She closes her eyes and tries to hold her moans. He bangs her against the wall until he reaches his peak. He then kisses her lips passionately and withdraws. Exhausted he lets her go and collapses down on the floor. She sits down beside him and smiles. He has closed eyes and breathes heavily. She looks at him and runs her fingers across his chest. He opens his eyes and smiles at her.<br/>“I don't how long I can take this. Soon I'll be too sore to do anything” She says and stops touching him<br/>“You should stop alluring me then”<br/>“Me? How have I done that?”<br/>“Just by being you”<br/>“Sorry for spoiling the moment but I thought it was you who allured me” She says and runs her index finger across his lips<br/>He takes her hand and starts to suck her fingers. She sits on his lap, facing him and gets him inside her. It's already 4 am when they finally get to bed to fall asleep. Luckily she didn't have to get to work until 2 pm so she could sleep longer. What would happen next would be crucial to their relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Is it over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Alyssa wakes up alone. Lee had left early in the morning as usual. She does her morning routines. Since she didn't have anything to eat, she decides to go to the store. She takes her mobile and her bag she usually took. On the way out, she meets one of her neighbours. They had heard noises and knew what they were. People in the building were usually very honest when it came to things like that. She was a bit embarrassed and apologized. But that wasn't enough. From now on, Lee was banned from the building, unless they could keep quiet. She promised it would never happen again. The store was just a few blocks away so she took a walk there. On her way back home, her mobile rings. It was Lee. Before she could tell him about what the neighbour had said, he drops the bomb. His wife had found out about their affair so they couldn't meet in a while. He didn't how long before they could meet again but he would get in touch. She didn't know what to feel. She knew that day would come. Somehow she was relieved, she could finally sleep but she was also missing him. The worse feeling was that she didn't know when and if he would come back. Should she move on with her life or wait for him? She gets home and without putting the groceries away, she lays down on the couch and breaks down crying. She thought she was stronger but she couldn't help herself. She wished she could tell Megan about this but she would just say, I told you so. She would just put on a brave face and get to work. After drying her tears, she puts the groceries away. She wasn't hungry. She gets to work at 2 pm. Megan was already there. They don't say anything to each other. They were a lot of customers to serve so there was no time anyway. As soon as the place quiets down, they could finally take a break. Alyssa sits by the bar, thinking while Megan is cleaning the counter with a cloth on the other side. She sees her friend not being herself.</p>
<p>“How are you?” Megan asks but gets no reply “Alyssa” She continues and touches her arm<br/>“I'm fine. A little tired”<br/>“How's Lee? Has he behaved?”<br/>”Why are you so curious now?” She asks puzzled<br/>“No reason. Sorry I asked” Megan says and puts the cloth away<br/>“Something you heard?” She says suspiciously<br/>“No”<br/>“Why do you ask how he's doing?”<br/>“Forget it. It's nothing”<br/>“No, I won't. Why this sudden worry about how he's feeling?” Alyssa looks a bit upset<br/>“Don't get upset at me, if you two have problems”<br/>“So you know something?”<br/>“No, I don't. Where is this coming from?”<br/>“Oh nothing” Alyssa says and looks down at her fingers<br/>“Alyssa, has something happened?” She asks worriedly<br/>“No” She replies, still looking down<br/>“I know you. Something had happened”<br/>“You will just say that I told you so”<br/>“If it's about your feelings then I won't say it”</p>
<p>“OK. His wife found out” She says and looks up<br/>“You knew that would happen. But still, I'm sorry. Are you OK?” Megan touches her left hand that lays on the counter<br/>“I don't know. I know we were just having fun but still, it hurts”<br/>“Of course. Is this the end?” She takes her hand away from her friend<br/>“I don't know if I should move on or wait until he gets in touch”<br/>“Did he said he would?”<br/>“Yes”<br/>“Are you sure? Maybe he won't”<br/>“With him, you never know”<br/>“I would move on and if he does come back, it's really his problem if you're not there anymore. But that's just me. I've never had that problem so I don't know”<br/>“Right now I don't want to think about it. I just want to be here and then go home. Sleep and sleep, it's all I need” She says and smiles a little<br/>“Or you could chat to that guy entering the bar” Megan says and looks towards the front door<br/>“To him? He's a customer and too old” Alyssa says and giggle<br/>“That’s not what I meant” She smiles</p>
<p>An older man enters. Megan gets to the kitchen while Alyssa gets to the bar. He sits down at the bar and orders a drink. She starts to talk to him. She felt much better. This was the reason she loved to work at the bar, friendly customers. After a while, the man pays for the drink and leaves. Alyssa was glad, she got over her bad feelings. What happened earlier was now forgotten. Normality was all she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Trusting issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months later, Alyssa gets a call she had been waiting for. Lee had left his wife and was now free. The only problem was, Alyssa had found someone new. Her relationship was totally different. She had found someone she could get married to. She had also moved in with him. She got tired of waiting so she just moved on. So far life had been problem-free but now when Lee was back, things were changing. They would meet in Central Park. It's a sunny day and kids were playing and people were running in the park. It was spring so it was a bit chilly. She hadn't told him the truth. She sits on a bench wearing a coat, jeans and with sunglasses covering her eyes. She's sunbathing when a shadow gets in her way. She opens her eyes and sees Lee. He smiles and sits down beside her. He's about to kiss her but she doesn't let him.</p>
<p>“Not happy to see me?”<br/>“It's not that. How should I say this?” She says and takes her sunglasses off<br/>“Still beautiful” He says and caresses her hair<br/>“I'm seeing someone” She says and looks at him<br/>He looks at her disappointed but then smiles.<br/>“It's OK. I should have called earlier”<br/>“Yes, like two months ago. Do you really think I would wait for you?” She looks upset at him<br/>“No” He says and keeps smiling<br/>“And what are you smiling about?”<br/>“I was testing you”<br/>“What?” She gives him a confused look<br/>“That guy you're seeing. I know him”<br/>“What a...?”<br/>“He's a friend”<br/>“No, you're lying” She didn’t want to believe it<br/>“No, I'm not. I told him to meet you. I wanted to see how loyal you are”<br/>“What a hell is going on?” She asks angrily and stands up<br/>“I knew you would fall for someone else but it's OK. I want to share you”<br/>“What kind of sick game are you playing at? I don't want you in my life. Goodbye” She says, still angry and leaves but he follows her<br/>“Wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I'm saying it” He says and grabs her arm gently</p>
<p>She stops and looks at him.<br/>“Somethings wrong with your brain. Did your wife hit you in the head?”<br/>“No, it's you. You messed up my mind”<br/>“Oh please. You only want to play with my emotions”<br/>“I thought you liked that”<br/>“You got the wrong idea from the start. No matter what you say, it's over between us” She says and walks away but he keeps following<br/>“So when I'm finally single again, the excitement is gone?”<br/>“It's not that” She says and stops<br/>“What then?”<br/>“I think I'm falling in love with him. I need someone who takes things seriously. With you, it will never happen. You just want to have fun and I've done that part”<br/>“Does he think the same?”<br/>“Yes. So no matter what your plan was, it's all changed now”<br/>“Maybe I've changed my mind. Maybe I do want something serious. I didn't leave my wife just for fun”<br/>“I thought it was her choice. Maybe she realized what kind of sick mind you have” She grins at him<br/>“You're not innocent either. You let me do it. Don't you miss it?” He says and touches her hair<br/>“No” She says and takes his hand away<br/>“Does your new boyfriend know?”<br/>“No, we don't do things like that. Now leave me alone” She says and walks away<br/>This time he doesn't follow. He leaves as soon as she disappears into the crowd. He takes his mobile to call while walking away from the park. Alyssa would only find out when she gets home.</p>
<p>She would get ready for work. Her new boyfriend had left her a note. She didn't read it straight away. She would eat something and then get ready for work. When she reads the note, the happiness she had felt for a month was suddenly gone. He had left her. She knew exactly who was behind it. Instead of breaking down in tears, a sudden rage was building inside her. She had to get to work so she would handle the matter later. She would be upset all day. The club was still a great success. They had hired a few more people to work there. They would work full time so that was a great relief. When she gets to the club, Megan meets her at the front door. She knew about her meeting with Lee and she wanted to hear all about it. It was 2 pm so the bar was empty. Alyssa tells her everything. Even about the end of her relationship. They're sitting by a table, Alyssa sitting with her back to the front door.<br/>“I just had it with Lee. He's such a jackass. And now he destroyed my new relationship as well. I wish he could just disappear”<br/>“That's what you thought in the beginning too”<br/>“That was different. Now I'm not gonna give him another chance. I will never trust any guy again” Alyssa says upset<br/>“Well, he did leave his wife. That must mean something”<br/>“It only means he's gonna treat me like a plaything. Married or not, he won't care about my feelings”<br/>“It was rude of him to use his friend like that. But maybe he did it for a reason”<br/>“Yes, to destroy all the happiness I had before he came back. He only did it to hurt me”<br/>“Maybe not intentionally”<br/>“How come you're defending him? Have you changed your mind about him?” Alyssa is wondering<br/>“No, I would be as upset as you. But you seemed so happy when you were with him. I just think things happen for a reason”<br/>“So you think I should take him back?”<br/>“It's not my thing to say”<br/>“I just asked what you think. You usually tell it like it is”<br/>“OK, yes I think you should. Even if he doesn't really appreciate you”<br/>“So he should treat me like dirt and I should just respect that?”<br/>“That's not what I meant. Didn't he say he wants things to be serious? Maybe it's just isn't fun he's looking for anymore. He wouldn't have left his wife otherwise”<br/>“I don't believe him. He's only saying it because he's in need”</p>
<p>Megan looks outside.<br/>“If that's true, why is he coming this way?”<br/>Alyssa turns herself around.<br/>“Maybe to gloat about his achievements” She says and looks back<br/>“I'll get to the kitchen so you two can talk” Megan says and stands up<br/>“Leaving me here alone with him?”<br/>“Don't worry. I'll be in the kitchen eavesdropping” She says and smiles<br/>She leaves while Alyssa just sits by the table looking away. He enters the bar. He sits down by the table across her. They look at each other without saying anything. She was very angry at first but now when he was there, she couldn't stay mad at him. But one thing was for sure, he wouldn't get away with it that easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope you're happy now” She says, starting the conversation<br/>“Happy to be here or happy in general?”<br/>“You know what I mean”<br/>“If you mean that your so-called relationship is over, then yes I am” He says and smiles<br/>“Do you enjoy hurting my feelings?” She looks seriously at him<br/>“It wasn't me, that was my friend, which is no more by the way”<br/>“What did you tell him?”<br/>“Me? Why are you accusing me of? It's not my fault he couldn't take it”<br/>“Take what? It was just fine until you turned up” She looks despitefully at him<br/>“I don't know. Why don't you call him and ask?”<br/>“Stop this game. It's not funny, I know you called him, admit it”<br/>“No, I didn't. Why don't you believe it?”<br/>“Because I know what you can do. If you want to spare my feelings then don't bother doing that”<br/>“OK. I only told him that you're in love, with me”<br/>“That's it?”<br/>“Well” He says and looks embarrassed away</p>
<p>She knew that there was more than that. She waits for his reply. He looks around and bends over across the table closer to her.<br/>“I also told him, you love rough sex” He whispers and looks in her eyes<br/>“That would have turned me on before but now it doesn't. If you think I'll take you back because of that, then you're wrong” She says and stands up<br/>He takes her hand and stands up.<br/>“We haven't really split up. So practically, we're still together. Come to think of it, you actually cheated on me. You did sleep with him?”<br/>“That's none of your business” She says and takes her hand away from his<br/>“It doesn't matter. I just think it's a shame if we really split up. We could really be something” He says and let's go<br/>“So now you want to be something? You thought talking was boring. It was just sex, sex and more sex for you. Why would it be different this time?”<br/>“That was then. I admit, I was an idiot but I've learned my lesson. I just want to start things over”<br/>“How will I know you're really honest? Maybe you want to play some kind of game. You say one thing and then do another”<br/>“What's the fun in that if I tell you things in advance?” He asks with a smile<br/>“I didn't mean the sex part. That's a different matter. What I meant was in general. Don't play any silly games. Unless I want to of course” She says and smiles a little<br/>“Does that smile mean, you forgive me?” </p>
<p>She couldn't stay angry at him for long. She gets closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him. He wraps him around her waist and they kiss passionately a while. Megan looks through the door from the kitchen and smiles. She was actually happy for her friend. All she wanted was for her to be happy too. She gets back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>After the kiss, they sit back down by the table. This time close to each other. He caresses her hair while they look at each other.<br/>“I'm sorry about all the mess I made. I won't be acting like a jerk as I did before”<br/>“So you'll be a good boy then?” She asks and smiles<br/>“Up to a point” He says and gives her a kiss<br/>“Oh, Lee” She says between their kissing</p>
<p>A customer had entered and it's clearing its throat so they stop. Embarrassed, she gets to the bar. When the customer has ordered, she gets back to Lee.<br/>“I better go” He says and stands up<br/>“What's the hurry?” She says and gets in front of him<br/>“I thought you had work to do. Besides, I have things to do”<br/>“You can stay” She says and lays her hand on his chest<br/>“Later” He says and walks past her to leave</p>
<p>She looks behind her. He was being secretive again. Maybe it was just her imagination. Megan gets back to the bar. She says hello to the customer by the counter and then gets to Alyssa.<br/>“Everything is fine now, I see”<br/>“Yeah” Alyssa says, still in her thoughts<br/>“It's not?” She asks when she notices her friend being in her own world again<br/>“Sorry” She says and smiles at her “It's just that it feels Lee is keeping things to himself again” She continues and sits down on the table.<br/>“How come?” Megan asks and sits across her<br/>“I don't know. He never tells me anything. Is he really free or is he playing a game? It was exciting at first but now I suspect everything”<br/>“I understand it's difficult to trust people. Especially what you've been going through in the past. Maybe you should just talk to him about it”<br/>“Will he even listen? I wish I could trust him but I don't. Maybe it's a mistake to give him another chance”<br/>“Don't give up so easily. Maybe he really has changed. If he hasn't then maybe you two should just call it a day”<br/>“I just don't want to get hurt again”<br/>“I know” Megan says and lays her hand on Alyssa's hand<br/>The customer had paid the drink and has left. The girls get back to work. It would be a comedy night so they had to get ready for the evening. Alyssa decided she would just wait and see how her relationship would progress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. It's back on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 2 am, Alyssa is walking home. Her new place was on the other side of the street to her old place. When she gets inside, she sees the guy she had lived with, had taken all his things with him. It was just a relief that the relationship was over. She's tired so she gets ready for bed. Lee hadn't called but she wouldn't wait for it either.</p>
<p>She sleeps like a log all night. She didn't have to get up early but she does it anyway. It was her day off. After doing her morning routine and eating her breakfast, she puts the radio on. She does some housework. After she's done that, she lays down on the couch to rest. Outside it was cloudy and it looked like rain. She loved the rain but now she just wanted to stay inside. She has time to think about what had happened. She had been so happy with the new guy. With him, she could just be. She started to appreciate small things. She did it before but somehow she had forgotten about it when she was with Lee. He still hadn't called which made her worried. She couldn't call him either since he still hadn't given her his number. At noon she makes lunch. It had been a while. She usually went out to eat with Megan. When she's eaten she gets to the bedroom to rest on her bed. But she has to get up when someone is at the door. She hated that. </p>
<p>Reluctantly she gets out of bed and gets to the hall. Without looking through the peephole, she opens the door.<br/>“Hi sexy” Lee says and tries to kiss her but she steps one back<br/>“Time to come then?” She says upset<br/>“Not yet. I need you to do that” He says and smiles<br/>“That's not what I meant”<br/>“Can I come in?”<br/>She lets him and closes the front door.<br/>“You should have called first”<br/>“Sorry but I rather came here. So how about that kiss?” He says and gets closer to her<br/>“What makes you think you deserve one?” She says and walks past him to the living room<br/>“OK, sorry I didn't get here sooner but I'm here now” He says and follows her<br/>“You came in a bad time”<br/>“You are alone?”<br/>“I was just about to have a nap after lunch”<br/>“No wonder you're upset”<br/>“So how did you know where I live?” She says and sits down on the couch<br/>“I went to the bar and Megan told me you have a day off”<br/>“So where did you go?”<br/>“First that kiss” He says and sits down beside her on the couch</p>
<p>She lets him but he starts to kiss her more passionately. She pushes him away.<br/>“That's it?” He asks surprised<br/>“Where did you go?”<br/>“Nowhere” He says and leans his back against the couch<br/>“Nowhere? Then why didn't you stay?”<br/>“Does it matter?”<br/>“Of course it matters. You tell me you won't be acting like a jerk but now you do it anyway”<br/>“Because I told I wasn't anywhere?”<br/>“Exactly. You're hiding something”<br/>“I'm not”<br/>“Then where did you go?”<br/>“Alright. I went to sign the divorce papers, nothing else”<br/>“Then why keep it a secret?” She’s doubtful<br/>“No reason. I just didn't want to bother you with it”<br/>“So it's true”<br/>“Why wouldn't it?”<br/>“I thought you just played a game. I don't want our relationship to be based on a lie”<br/>“No more lies, I promise” He says, sitting closer to her and caress her hair<br/>“I'll remember that. I hope you do” She says and lets him<br/>“I will” He says and kisses her lips</p>
<p>He moves her hair behind her ear and kisses her passionately. He moves his hand across her arm and down to the button of her jeans. She takes his hand away and stops responding to his kisses.<br/>“Not now. I need to tell you something”<br/>“Can it wait? We haven't had sex in two months and it's starting to get to me”<br/>“OK then” She says and starts to kiss him<br/>They undress each other and do it on the couch with her on top of him. They continue on her bed in the bedroom. When they're done, they lie on the bed under the sheets with their eyes closed. She turns on her side and runs her fingers across his chest. He opens his eyes and smiles. She sits on top of him and kisses him. He lays his hands around her waist.<br/>“That was a bit boring, wasn't it?” She says and stops kissing<br/>“You really love it rough, do you?” He asks and smiles<br/>“No, just with you” She says, moving her fingers across his lips<br/>“Then get off” He says upset and sits up so she gets on the bed<br/>A smile on her face, she looks at him. He wraps the sheet around his waist while getting out of bed.<br/>“Get up” He says and takes her hand to drag her up “Time for you to take a shower. Get to the bathroom and put the shower on”</p>
<p>She does as he says. She gets under it and waits for him. The water covers her whole body. The water was mild. She takes some soap and washes her with it. She doesn't know he stands by the doorpost, looking at her. She runs her hands across her body; from her head to her abs. Suddenly the water is getting colder. She hasn't noticed he had sneaked behind her. He pushes her against the wall so she leans with her hands against it.<br/>“Spread them” He commands her and she spread her legs<br/>He takes her against the wall from behind. The cold water is running on both of them. But they didn't care. This was what they both wanted. When he reaches his peak, he withdraws. She turns around and they kiss a while.<br/>“That's more like it” She says and smiles<br/>“Go and wait outside. Or maybe you want to watch while I take a shower” He says and touches her chest with his finger<br/>She walks out from the bathroom but then changes her mind. She stops by the doorpost and watches him. He did what he said. Watching him there, made her realize she had made the right choice. Things would be different now. Maybe this time, she was falling in love for real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Yes or no</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later, acting like teenagers in love, Alyssa and Lee's relationship had become unpredictable. They usually met every day but now they barely talked. He disappeared for days and then came back. It was starting to bore her. When she asked where he had been, he didn't reply. She talked about it with Megan but she just said she should talk about it with him. She did try but he just wanted to fool around. Today was no different. It's her day off and she's making breakfast in the kitchen. Lee was still sleeping. They had made love all night. That was the only thing they had done. The difference was he didn't surprise her the same way anymore. Maybe that was the reason he left once in a while. Maybe the magic was gone. That wasn't the only problem though. She sits by the kitchen table eating breakfast when he gets there. She still had her night-gown on. He's only in his boxer shorts when he gets behind her to kiss her good morning.</p>
<p>“What shall we do today?” He asks while kissing her neck<br/>“I don't know what you're gonna do” She just says and drinks rest of her coffee<br/>“I have a few ideas” He says and runs his right hand across her chest<br/>She takes his hand away and stands up.<br/>“I'm not surprised. You don't want to do anything else” She says upset and gets to the counter to pour some more coffee in her mug<br/>“If you're gonna be like that” He says and leaves the kitchen<br/>“So typical of you. Just run away like you usually do” She shouts after him but he doesn't hear it<br/>She sits down by the table to drink her coffee. She knew he would leave again. She couldn't cry even if she felt sad. She wanted to be brave. To her surprise, he gets back to the kitchen, fully dressed. There was still a chance he would leave. He takes a glass from the cupboard above the counter and takes a bottle of water from the fridge. He drinks it and puts the glass on the counter. He turns around and looks at her. She drinks her coffee and stands up. She gets to where he is with her mug in her hand. She lays it on the counter and turns around.<br/>“Are you not gonna eat anything?” She asks and leans with her back against the counter</p>
<p>He gets closer to her and put his hand under her night-gown.<br/>“I'm not hungry. Maybe you could feed me” He says and kisses her lips<br/>“So sex is the only thing I'm good for” She says upset and pushes him away<br/>“At the moment, yes”<br/>“You're such a jackass. A lying one” She says walks past him and leaves the kitchen<br/>“Maybe a jackass in love” He says and follows her to the living room<br/>“Love. You don't even know what it means. For you sex is love. Maybe that's why your wife divorced you” She says and turns around to talk to him<br/>“Don't you dare mention that again” He says upset<br/>“So sorry. I didn't know it was that serious” She sarcastically says<br/>“Stop with that. I hate it”<br/>“So sorry Mr Sensitive”<br/>He gets closer to her and slaps her cheek with his left hand.<br/>“Shut up” He says angrily</p>
<p>She holds her cheek and starts crying. She looks upset at him and gets to the bedroom. She sits on the bed and cries in her hands. He had really hurt her. He stays in the living room. Instead of getting to her and apologize, he just sits down on the couch. He didn't feel any regret. In the bedroom, she's stopped crying. She gets to the bathroom. She looks herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying. Her cheek was aching a little. The slap hadn't been so hard but it was still hurting. She couldn't understand what was wrong with him. She never thought he would get violent at her. She picks up her courage by taking a shower. She already had brushed her teeth. When she's finished, she wraps a towel around her waist. She gets to the bedroom to put her clothes on. Before entering the living room, she takes a deep breath. He sits on the couch with his back against it. He doesn't see her. She stops and looks at him. He still looked upset. She sits down on the armchair at the end of the couch. He doesn't look at her even if he knows she's there. She keeps her hands between her knees. She was a little nervous.<br/>“So you won't apologize then?” She says, breaking the silence<br/>“Nope” He replies and keeps looking straight forward<br/>“OK” She says and looks away<br/>They stay silent.<br/>“I'm sorry” She says after a while</p>
<p>He doesn't say anything. There were so many questions she wanted to be answered but she was too nervous. They both knew they had problems but he was the one that didn't want to talk about it. It was upsetting her. She looks at him.<br/>“OK, that's it. If you're not saying anything, I will” She says upset and he looks at her<br/>“I don't want to hear it so shut up” He says, raising his voice a little<br/>“No, you shut up. This has gone long enough. Now it's your turn to listen to me” She says, getting angry<br/>“You won't get very far with that. You don't want to get another slap, do you?”<br/>“Is violence your only solution? Don't you know how to discuss things like adults should do? You know, this relationship is really starting to upset me. We never talk about anything. You said you wouldn't act like a jerk again but that was just a bunch of lies” She’s getting agitated<br/>“Maybe I don't want to listen to you. Maybe you deserve to be slapped”<br/>“Is that supposed to turn me on? It doesn't. That's serious. Slapping someone, especially women, has nothing to do with sexual desires. I didn't even think, you would do such thing”<br/>“Sorry I lost my temper. It won't happen again” He says and looks down<br/>“It better not”<br/>“Does it hurt?” He says and looks up<br/>“A little”<br/>“I kiss it better” He says and stands up to get closer to her</p>
<p>He gets down on his knees in front of her and kisses her cheek.<br/>“There. Better?” He asks and smiles<br/>“Yeah” She says and smiles back<br/>Everything was alright again. Up to a point. She still wanted answers.<br/>“Lee” She says and he looks at her<br/>“Yes”<br/>“You're not upset anymore?” She says and caresses his hair while looking into his eyes<br/>“No”<br/>“I hope you're not going to”<br/>“So you haven't finished then?” He says and stands up<br/>“I just want to know why you leave for a few days and then come back. You don't call and you don't even say where you're going. I start to think, maybe our relationship has become a bore to you”<br/>“But I always come back. Shouldn't that be enough?” He looks down at her<br/>“Why do you leave?” She looks back<br/>“Sometimes I just need to”<br/>“That's not an answer”<br/>“It's true”<br/>“Why can't you tell me beforehand? You leave without saying anything. I get worried”<br/>“Do you have to know everything I do?”<br/>“I know what you don't do”<br/>“Like what?”<br/>“Well. You used to surprise me. It was exciting. Maybe that magic is gone”<br/>“It's there but differently”<br/>“Boring you mean”<br/>“No, nothing like that. Maybe it's your turn to surprise me”<br/>“Surprise you? You're not that easy to fool” She says and smiles<br/>“Try me” He says and smiles back</p>
<p>She stands up and gets closer to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a passionate kiss. She stops and looks into his eyes.<br/>“Come baby” She says and takes his hand in hers<br/>He wanted to be surprised, now he would get it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Through the letterbox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyssa walks into the hall while Lee follows. She gets to the front door and turns around. She takes both of his hands in hers and kisses him on his lips. She turns around so he stands against the door. While they kiss, she opens the front door with her left hand. And quickly push him out of the door and let's go of his hand. Surprised he looks at her. Before he can react, she closes the door to leave him outside. He knocks lightly on the door and says to her to let him in. She smiles to herself. She sits down on the floor and whispers.</p>
<p>“Please yourself”<br/>“What?” He asks from outside and she repeats what she said “I'm not gonna do that. What if someone comes?”<br/>“Then it's just you. Do it”<br/>“OK, I get your point. You want to make me suffer because I slapped you. You already did that. Now please let me in” He says quietly<br/>“If you only take it out”<br/>“OK, but how will you know I do?”<br/>“Through the letterbox of course. Take it out” She says and opens it to see<br/>He opens his jeans and does as she says. She sighs lightly. While touching himself he tries not to grunt too loud. Her breathing is getting heavier. When he's just about to speed up, he suddenly stops.<br/>“Someone is coming”<br/>“Yes you” She says aroused with her eyes closed<br/>“I mean really. Let me in, please” He begs and before he can pull his boxer up again, she opens the door</p>
<p>Lustfully she looks at him while standing up.<br/>“Oh yeah, Lee, come in” She says aroused and pulls him closer from the waistband of his jeans<br/>They look at each other while they take their clothes off. They make passionate love on the floor in the hall, him on top of her. They do it one more time, vice versa. Exhausted they lay beside each other on the floor. They are too tired to talk. After breathing out a while, she turns on her side and kisses him. They smile at each other.<br/>“So how did you like my surprise?” She lays her right hand on his chest<br/>“Loved it. I didn't see that coming. I just hope we won't get evicted from this building”<br/>“For having sex outside?”<br/>“That too. But also because we never stop” He says and kisses her<br/>He turns her on her back and gets inside her between her legs. He's about to thrust when she makes him stop.<br/>“As much as I love this, I want to stop” She says but he doesn't listen</p>
<p>He keeps doing it anyway. He stops kissing her and looks down at her. He gets deeper until she lets out a squeak.<br/>“Does it hurt?” He asks and stops<br/>“Yes”<br/>“Good” He says and continues<br/>She lets out another sound. This time she can feel a sting. Even though she told him to stop, he doesn't.<br/>“Are you gonna rape me?” She tries to ask through her pain<br/>“No, they should only think I do. Now shut up. I want to hear that sound again” He says and thrusts harder<br/>She makes the sound he wanted to hear. It was making him crazy. She had never heard him grunt so loud. When he reaches his peak, he withdraws and exhausted lays down on the floor on his back. He closes his eyes. After she has calmed down her breathing, she turns her head to look at him. The sweat on his body made her long for him one more time. But she was tired. He opens his eyes and looks at her. She lays on her side and touches his chest.</p>
<p>“You know what Lee. I love” She says and pauses<br/>“Love what?”<br/>“You” She says and kisses his lips<br/>“I love you too” He says after the kiss and caresses her hair<br/>All those months ago she told him the same. But now it was really true. This time he felt the same. With one more kiss, they go to bed. It was still early but now they were too tired to stay awake. In each other's arms, they fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Changing times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month later, Alyssa had felt ill. It wasn't anything serious but still, she hated it. She still worked at the bar but not so much as before. She only owned 25% of it anymore. Megan had promised she would take good care of it in case something would happen to her. Lee had got another job and was away a lot. He still hadn't told her what he did for a living. They had moved in together to a house outside the city. The good thing was that it was close to where Megan lived. Her life had changed too. She met a guy at the bar. It was kind of funny that they both had found someone in the same way. Alyssa had gone to the doctor and was waiting for a call at work. She was feeling much better. There were no customers since the lunch hour had just gone. She sits by the phone at the bar and waits. She couldn’t concentrate on anything else. Megan is cleaning the glasses with a cloth behind the desk. They don't talk. A few moments the phone rings. <br/>Before answering, Alyssa takes a deep breath.<br/>“Hello” She answers the phone and listens to the doctor on the other end</p>
<p>When the phone call is over, she stares at the phone.<br/>“Well?” Megan asks and stops cleaning<br/>“I don't believe this”<br/>“What, what?” Megan says excitedly and gets to her<br/>“I'm pregnant” She says and looks up<br/>“That's good news, right?”<br/>“I don't know. I'm still confused”<br/>“I'm not surprised it happened. The way you two have gone at it”<br/>“Yes I know but still. I thought I had been careful”<br/>“You should be happy so cheer up” Megan says and touches her friend's hand<br/>“I don't know. I should but it also worries me. How will Lee act when I tell him?”<br/>“He won't like it?”<br/>“I don't know. We have never talked about it. Actually, we haven't really talked at all”<br/>“Not even about your past?” She asks surprised<br/>“Exactly”<br/>“And still you two are together. Is sex the only thing you have in common?”<br/>“I don't know that either”<br/>“You think this baby will change your relationship?” Megan sits on the barstool across her<br/>“That's why I'm confused”<br/>“You're not thinking of getting an abortion, are you?”<br/>“No of course not. If he doesn't want to be around, that's his problem”<br/>“You know you will never be alone. I will always be there. I am becoming a godmother after all” Megan says and smiles<br/>“Then I'm happy” She says and smiles back<br/>A few customers had arrived, so they serve them. Alyssa would leave work earlier. Lee had promised to call so she would be home when he did. She had some news to tell him. She was a little nervous about how he would react. She was happy but if he was, that was another matter.</p>
<p>She has just eaten supper and was now lying on the couch, resting with her eyes closed. Lee hadn't called yet. She's fast asleep when the doorbell rings. She wakes up and looks at the time. It was past midnight. The doorbell continues ringing. She slowly gets up and gets to the door to open it.<br/>“Hi sexy” Lee says and smiles “I forgot my key”<br/>“Hi” She says, yawning<br/>“Did I wake you?”<br/>“Yep” She says and lets him in<br/>He takes his jacket off, putting it on a hanger in the hall and turns around. He gets closer to her and gives her a passionate kiss. He tries to open her jeans but she stops him.<br/>“I have something to tell you”<br/>“Can't you tell me after we are done?” He says and tries again<br/>“No” She says and pushes him away<br/>“You're cranky. I guess it's because you haven't got any in a while”<br/>“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you would only call” She says and walks past him to the living room<br/>“I wanted to surprise you but I guess I failed” He says disappointed and follows her</p>
<p>She sits down on the couch.<br/>“Don't get me wrong. It's good you did. I wanted to tell you this face to face” She says and looks at him<br/>“Must be serious?” He says and sits down beside her<br/>“Lee” She says and takes his hand while looking deep into his eyes “I'm pregnant”<br/>“You must be joking” He says and takes his hand away<br/>“No, I'm not. It's true. We're gonna have a baby”<br/>He leans with his back against the couch and runs his fingers through his hair. She knew he didn't like the news.<br/>“It can't be mine then. You did sleep with someone else” He says and looks at her<br/>“Just a couple of times but it's not his, it's yours”</p>
<p>He stands up and looks away.<br/>“I know you're not happy but there's nothing to be done”<br/>“Yes there is, get rid of it” He says and looks her way<br/>“No, I won't”<br/>“Do you know how much time and energy it takes to take care of a kid? I'm not gonna have that time” He is getting upset<br/>“I do it alone. I don't need you. Go and have your stupid fun somewhere else. You don't want to have this baby because then you can't use me as a sex toy anymore. That's the only thing you want from me” She says angrily and stands up<br/>“You should have thought about it before getting involved with me. It's not my fault you're such a whore” He says angrily<br/>“So you call me that now. You should have been more careful. It's your responsibility too”<br/>“How would I have known you would get yourself pregnant?”<br/>“I didn't do it on purpose”<br/>“Yes you did”<br/>“All you think is about yourself. You don't even deserve to be a father. Get out of here” She yells at him and is about to leave when he grabs her arm<br/>“Don't tell me what to do. If someone is gonna leave, it's you. I own this place and I'm the one telling you what to do. If you don't get rid of it, I will. Just a little push down the stairs” He says furiously and holds her arm tightly<br/>She starts crying and tries to get loose. She had never seen this side of him. For the first time, she was really scared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Don't hit me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee grabs both of her arms and pulls her closer to him.<br/>“Stop crying” He says, raising his voice and shakes her “I hate it”<br/>“Let me go” She cries but he doesn't<br/>“Then do as I say”<br/>But she doesn't stop. It makes him angrier. He let's go of her arms and slaps her face with the palm of his right hand. She loses her balance and she drops on the floor on her back. She's lucky, she doesn't hit her head in anything. She screams out of pain. He takes a grip of her wrists and drags her up.<br/>“Shut up I said” He says really angry and shakes her again<br/>“Leave me alone” She screams at him and fights back<br/>He let's go of her right wrist and slaps her in the face once again. This time much harder. <br/>“How many times do I have to tell you, stop crying” He yells in her face<br/>“Stop hurting me” She says and calms down her crying</p>
<p>He pushes her so she falls to the floor on her behind.<br/>“Why are you doing this?” She asks sobbing<br/>“If you want to do me a favour, get rid of it” He tells her<br/>“No” She yells and gets up<br/>“Then get out of my house” He yells back and grabs her arm<br/>She starts to cry while he drags her to the hall and opens the front door. He's about to push her out but she gets loose. She tries to run to the living room but he grabs her by her waist. She starts to scream at the top of her lungs.<br/>“Shut up, no one will hear you” He yells and holds her tight from behind<br/>She tries to make him lose his grip but she doesn't succeed.<br/>“Let me go” She says and tries to wriggle herself out of his grip<br/>“First calm down”<br/>“No you calm down” She says angry and tries again<br/>He let's go of her and turns her around, holding a grip of her arms.<br/>“How could you trick me?” He says angry and shakes her<br/>“I didn't. I'm gonna keep it if you like it or not. Now let me go” She yells and he does<br/>“Get out. I never want to see you again” He is furious<br/>“Likewise. I don't want have nothing to do with a jackass like you” She says and gets to the bedroom to pick her things in her suitcase</p>
<p>Without looking his way, she takes her mobile and leaves. It was already late. Megan was still at work but she would get to her house anyway. She couldn't believe it had gone this way. She was so furious she wanted to hit someone. Her face was hurting too. She knew there would be a big bruise the next morning. She wanted to show everyone what Lee had done to her. She could even report him. Right now she just wanted to sleep. When she gets to Megan's house, no one is home. She sits down on the porch and takes her mobile. Just when she's about to call, Megan sees her. She had left work earlier. Now when she had other workers, she didn't have to stay all night.<br/>“Alyssa surprised to see her here”<br/>She starts to cry. Megan sits down beside her. She sees a red mark on her cheekbone.<br/>“Who did this to you?” She asks and looks at it without touching<br/>“He didn't take it very well” Alyssa sobs and dries her tears<br/>“Let's go inside. It's chilly here” She says and stands up</p>
<p>Alyssa takes her suitcase and they go inside. She has never been inside the house before. It's was a one-story bungalow with a big living room as soon as you got in. It had 4 bedrooms and a kitchen. She puts the suitcase in the hall and follows Megan into the living room. She takes her jacket off and sits down on the big brown couch. She looks around. There was a coffee table in front of the couch with a plant on it. The house seemed cosy.<br/>“Did Lee do that to you?” Megan asks worriedly<br/>“Yes, he got really angry and started to slap me”<br/>“Awe” Megan says and sits down beside her and wraps her arms around her shoulders “Why?”<br/>She tells her what happened. Megan was shocked.<br/>“You should report him. He can't do things like that”<br/>“Maybe he's just stressed. Maybe I shouldn't have told him yet”<br/>“No, it can't be the reason. Somehow I knew things like this would happen. I knew from the start he can't be trusted”<br/>“I hope I can stay here”<br/>“Of course. My boyfriend is away for a week. You can sleep in the guest room. You can stay as long as you like. You must be tired after everything that has happened”<br/>“Thank you. You're a good friend” She says and gives her a hug<br/>“We can talk more in the morning” Megan says and stands up<br/>She takes her suitcase and helps her friend to the guestroom. When Alyssa had settled down, the girls say goodnight. She lays down under the covers and lays her hands on her stomach. She was happy she was becoming a mother but at the same time, she felt sad she had to do it alone. She turns on her right side and silently starts to cry. She had no idea what to do. She cries herself to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Megan wakes Alyssa up. Her cheek was swollen and a bruise had appeared. She also had a headache. Megan brings her some ice and painkillers. She couldn't believe Lee had done that to her friend. She wanted to call the police but Alyssa refused. She was getting ready for work.<br/>“I don't want to nag but are you gonna let him get away with it?” Megan says and sits down on the bed<br/>“No but I want to do it my way” She says and lays her head down on the pillow<br/>“And your way is?”<br/>“He apologized before. And maybe he regrets it now”<br/>“He did it before?” She asks surprised “That's what people like him always do. Don't go that road. Don't give him hope”<br/>“Not the way he did it now. You know I can stand up for myself”<br/>“Yes but still”<br/>“Don't worry” She says and smiles a little<br/>Megan looks at the time.<br/>“I have to get to work. You can stay here. As you know it's gonna be a busy night. A new band is coming. You don't have to work today. There's some coffee and some bread if you like” She says and stands up<br/>“I think I sleep a little more”<br/>“I call you at lunch. Bye” Megan says and leaves</p>
<p>Alyssa closes her eyes to sleep. It was only 9 am. She sleeps an hour and then gets up to take a shower. The painkiller had worked. After the shower, she looks herself in the mirror. Luckily her bruise on her cheek wasn't that big but it was still showing. She takes clean clothes from her suitcase that lays beside the bed. She would take a little tour around the house before entering the kitchen. After that she gets to the kitchen. There was a pot of coffee but since she was pregnant she couldn't drink it. That was the only downside. She wasn't really hungry. She usually felt ill in the morning. She drinks a glass of water. She would eat something later. She gets to the bedroom to get her mobile and then gets to the living room. She lays down on the couch in the living room and looks through it. No one had called. She puts the mobile on the coffee table in front of the couch and closes her eyes. There was no TV and no radio either but she just wanted to rest anyway. 30 minutes later, her mobile rings. It couldn't be Megan yet. She opens her eyes and takes it to look who it was. By her surprise, it's Lee. She hesitates if she would answer or not. She lets it ring but it doesn't stop. Without saying anything, she answers it.<br/>“Alyssa?” He says on the other end<br/>She still doesn't say anything. If he wanted to say something he should do so. She didn't want to talk. He was the one who pushed her away.<br/>“Where are you?” He asks but she doesn't say “OK, you don't want to talk. I understand”<br/>More he talked, more hate was building inside her. Megan was right, he should really be punished for what he did. Middle of his sentence, she calmly says.<br/>“Don't call me ever again” She says and ends the call</p>
<p>She had decided, she wanted him out of her life for good. She calls the police station to file a report. They tell her she must do it in person. She calls Megan to ask if she could give her a lift. She would get there at lunch. After resting for a while, she gets up. She makes herself a sandwich. When she's eaten, she gets to the bedroom to take her ID from her suitcase. It was lunch soon so Megan would be there any minute. She would wait inside. While looking at a magazine she found in the kitchen, the doorbell rings. Her heart was beating faster. It could not me Megan since she had a key. She slowly gets up, leaving the magazine on the couch. The person behind the door keeps ringing the doorbell. She sneaks silently closer to the front door. Luckily the person outside couldn't see inside. She stops when she hears who it is.<br/>“Alyssa”<br/>She freezes when Lee calls her name. She was so scared she couldn't move.<br/>“I know you're in there. Open, please. I won't hurt you”<br/>She doesn't dare to say anything. She looks at the time on her mobile she has in her hand. Megan would get there soon. She picks up the courage and gets closer to the front door. She puts the security lock on and slowly opens it.<br/>“What do you want?” She asks while peeking through the door<br/>“Hi” He says and smiles “I miss you” He says and tries to touch her hand<br/>“Go away” She says and is about to close the door when he puts his right foot between the door<br/>“I'm sorry about yesterday”<br/>“No you're not” She says and tries to close the door but he won't take his foot away<br/>“Yes, I am. It doesn't look that bad” He says and looks at her bruise<br/>“Megan will get here soon so could you leave?”<br/>“Not before you let me explain”<br/>“There's nothing to explain. You abused me. You don't want this baby and you hate me for it”<br/>“No, I don't. I love you. I was just so shocked and confused”<br/>“So that's what you call it” She looks upset at him<br/>“Can I come in?”<br/>“So you can slap me again? No way. Go away or I call the police”<br/>“No, you won't”<br/>“Yes, I will. I've got my mobile here”<br/>“I'll leave if you listen to me first. I won't even touch you. Let's talk inside, please”<br/>She looks at him. She could always tell if he was sincere or not. He looked like the first time they met.  His hair was a mess and he hadn't shaved.<br/>“Wait” She says and closes the door</p>
<p>He takes his foot away and she closes it for a moment, taking the lock off. She opens the door and lets him in. He doesn't take his jacket off. He looks around the living room and then turns around to look at her. They just look at each other a while. She wasn't scared anymore but still nervous. She gets to the couch and puts the mobile on the table. She doesn't sit down. She crosses her arms together.<br/>“OK, talk. You got 5 minutes”<br/>“Alright” He says and sits down on the couch “Won't you sit down?”<br/>“No, talk” She says and stays where she is<br/>“Well. I'm sorry I hurt you. I know it was wrong. I wish we could just turn back time. I don't know why I acted that way. Maybe because of the new job or maybe I just can't handle situations like this. Not a very good excuse. All I know is that I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry I called you names. I'm sorry about everything” He says and looks at her<br/>She sits down on the other side of the couch and looks forward. He sure was a smooth talker. She wished she could believe him but she didn't. She looks at him.<br/>“What a bunch of lies. Do you really think I would fall for that? First, you say you love me and then you slap me because you think I tricked you. And then you come here and pretend nothing serious happened. Do you have any idea how much this hurts me? I don't think you do. Do you think I will forgive you after all you've done and said? What's next, if I get back to you. Will you start slapping me again when you lose your temper?” She says upset<br/>“I understand you won't forgive me that easily. I should never have done it. I'm not a violent person”<br/>“Oh really. So you only threaten to push me down the stairs because you had a difficult day? It's not the first time you laid your hands on me. This time you only went too far. How about next time? Do I have to fear for my life because you can't help yourself?”<br/>“I don't know why I act that way. But I promise I will treat you better”<br/>“No, you won't. It will happen again. I'm tired of your promises” She says and stands up<br/>“This time I really mean it” He says and stands up to get closer to her<br/>“Stop it OK. You only say it so I forgive you. As soon as I do or say something, you'll get upset. Then we're back where we started” She says and gets to the other side of the table<br/>“I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I thought about this all night. I do want the baby. What should I do so you believe me?”</p>
<p>She looks at him. He had hurt her so much. Megan had warned she shouldn't give him hope. But now when he was here, apologizing, she was confused. One side of her wanted to forgive him but the other said no.<br/>“I want you to show me you really mean what you say. I want a real relationship. I want you to take this seriously. Sex should not be the main thing. We're gonna be parents so we should act that way”<br/>“Sounds boring to me”<br/>“What did I just say?”<br/>“Sorry” He says and sits back on the couch<br/>“That's what I meant. You don't take this seriously. For you, this is just fun. I'm done with that. I think you only say you love me because you think I want to hear it”<br/>“It's true, I really do”<br/>“You got a weird way to show it” She says and looks away<br/>“I could say sorry a million times and still you wouldn't forgive me. Maybe it was a waste of time to come here trying to get you back home” He says disappointed and stands up to walk to the front door<br/>She could see he was really trying. Somehow she felt sorry for him. He's already at the front door and is about to open it.<br/>“Wait” She says and gets to him<br/>Before saying something, she kisses him. She wraps her arms around his neck while he wraps his around her waist. Just when they have stopped, Megan gets home. Puzzled she looks at them. They are looking at each other so they don't see her. She clears her throat.</p>
<p>“Alyssa?” She says to her and they stop<br/>“Everything is fine. I'll get my suitcase” Alyssa says and gets to the bedroom<br/>Lee watches her walking away.<br/>“So you two made up then?” Megan asks and he looks her way<br/>“You could say that”<br/>“Meaning?”<br/>“Exactly that”<br/>“She forgave you for slapping her?”<br/>“I don't know”<br/>“I'm not surprised. You seem to get away with anything easily”<br/>“Easy? I don't think so. With Alyssa, you never know. Maybe she'll punish me later” He says and gives her a wink<br/>“So things won't change much then. You will still treat her like a plaything, even if she's pregnant”<br/>“I rather not discuss this with you” He says and sees Alyssa coming back with her suitcase in her hand<br/>They smile at each other.<br/>“Alyssa, so there's no need to go to the police station then?” Megan asks her<br/>“What does she mean?” He asks Alyssa but she doesn't answer<br/>“No need. I call you later” She says to her friend and they leave<br/>Confused Megan looks at them walk away. His car is parked on the side of the street. She stands by her door until they've driven away. There was something she didn't like. She just hoped her friend was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Life-threatening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the car, Alyssa just looks out of the window. They would be home soon. Lee was just trying to concentrate on the driving so they didn't talk. The weather outside was warm and sunny. A few minutes later they get home. He parks the car in front of their house. She's about to open the door to get out.<br/>“Let's stay here a while” He says and takes his seatbelt off<br/>“OK” She says and looks at him<br/>“You were going to report me to the police, weren't you?”<br/>“It's not important” She says and touches his hair<br/>“Tell them what?” He says and takes her hand away<br/>“Does it matter? We made up”<br/>“Maybe you did”<br/>“You didn't?” She asks puzzled<br/>“No, I still want you to get rid of it”<br/>“Was it all a lie?”<br/>“Not all of it. I love you. But I don't want the baby. I won't let it ruin my life”<br/>Her heart was beating faster again. She had believed everything he had said. If she refused him again, she would be in danger. She didn't know how to get out of this situation.<br/>“Well, are you?” He says and looks at her<br/>She doesn't reply. She just keeps looking at him, trying not to show she was frightened. He leans his back against the seat and looks outside.<br/>“OK, you don't want to answer me” He says after a silent moment<br/>She keeps looking at him. He looked too calm which worries her. He opens his door and gets out. He gets to the other side and opens the door on her side. He waits until she's out of the car. He slams the door shut. She noticed he kept looking around. Her legs felt like steel and she couldn't take a step. He's about to walk to the house but stops when he noticed she didn't follow. He turns around.<br/>“Don't just stand there. Come” He says and gets back to her to take her hand<br/>All she can do it follow him. They walk to the front door and he opens it. He let's go of her hand. She wants to run away but she's too afraid to do so. She doesn't dare to step inside. He has to pull her in.<br/>“You haven't been away that long” He says after he's done so</p>
<p>It was a two-storied house. The closest neighbour was a mile away. She knew he would catch her if she ran outside. She had never felt so insecure like she felt now. He walks to the living room. She just stays in the hall. He gets back when he noticed she didn't follow.<br/>“Don't be shy” He says and takes her hand<br/>They get to the living room. She didn't know if he was angry or upset. She would just do as he said. He sits down on the couch, letting her hand go. She doesn't sit down. She just keeps looking at him.<br/>“Why don't you sit down?” He asks and she does but not so close to him<br/>She's nervous and he noticed. He sits closer. She looks away when he touches her hair. He lays his other hand against her stomach. She felt really uncomfortable. He looks closely at her and then presses his hand harder on her stomach. She groans out of pain and looks at him. He keeps it there a while.<br/>“You're gonna keep it, are you? That's the reason you didn't answer my question” He says, still calmly<br/>It hurt so much, tears start running down her cheek. She was too afraid to take her eyes off him. She can hardly breathe.<br/>“You're hurting me” She sobs<br/>“Are you gonna cry now? You know how much I hate it. Especially baby cries. That's all we gonna hear. Do you get it?” He says, getting angry “Now, get rid of it”<br/>She tries to hold her tears. She tries to grab his hand with all the strength she has. But she doesn't succeed. He presses harder. She looks at him upset. She would not let him hurt her or the baby anymore.  She had enough.<br/>“Get your hands off me” She says and slaps him as hard as she can<br/>It makes him angrier. He takes a grip of her left wrist and holds her tighter.<br/>“Don't you ever do that again” He says frustrated and slaps her face with his free hand</p>
<p>She struggles to get free. She tries to stand up but he takes a grip of her other hand. He tries to kiss her with force but she manages to turn her head just in time. He gets on top of her, his knees on the couch. She does everything she can to make him stop. He looks down at her.<br/>“So you're trying to get away from this one. Just try but it won't help”<br/>“Get off me” She says angrily while struggling<br/>“Stop fighting back and I let you go”<br/>She does straight away but he doesn't. Instead, he gets off the couch and drags her up.<br/>“There are a lot of ways to get rid of it”<br/>“I don't want to. I want to keep the baby. With or without you” She says and tries to get loose<br/>“You really want to piss me off, do you?” He shouts frustrated “You're succeeded”<br/>He let's go of her wrists and push her hard so she hits the floor on her behind. She tries to crawl away on all four away from him but he manages to take a grip of her feet. He drags her across the floor to the hall. She screams as loud as she can. He let's go and she manages to turn around on her back. She tries to kick him but he takes a grip of her ankles.<br/>“Let go” She says angry and tries to get loose<br/>“First calm down”<br/>“No” She screams at him<br/>“You asked for it” He says frustrated and let's go of her<br/>She tries to get up but he gets down on the floor and gets on top of her. He takes a grip of her wrists and keeps her down. He's about to kiss her but she turns her head to the side.<br/>“Look at me” He yells angry at her</p>
<p>When she doesn't, he takes a grip of her chin and makes her turn her head. She tries to move her head but she can't.<br/>“If you don't fight back this will hurt a lot less”<br/>She tries to take his hand away. But he moves it to her throat and kisses her lips with force while strangling her. She struggles to breathe. He stops kissing and looks down at her.<br/>“Now look what you made me do. It would have been much easier if you did what I want”<br/>“No matter what you say I won't get rid of my baby” She manages to say and tries to take his hand away<br/>“I did not hear that” He says angry and hits her head on the floor<br/>She screams out of pain and starts crying. It frustrates him so much he gets up and takes a grip of her wrists and drags her up. He slaps her hard on both cheeks.<br/>“Shut up” He yells at her<br/>With all the strength she's got she manage to get loose and runs as fast as she can to the bathroom. He runs after her but she locks the door just in time. She sits down on the toilet seat and cries her eyes out. She was mad at herself for believing him. She thought everything would be fine again but she was so wrong. He tries the door handle and then knocks.<br/>“You can't stay there forever”<br/>She stops crying and takes a toilet paper to dry her eyes. There was no window so she couldn't run away. She was trapped. As soon as she would open the door, she would be in big trouble. If she only had her mobile so she could call the police. She had never feared for her life as much as now. She was tired of being pushed around by him. She calms down. She had to make up a plan. There had to be a way to trick him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Run for your life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyssa sits on the toilet seat thinking. Behind the bathroom door, Lee had been quiet. She knew he was still there. She's been there for at least 20 minutes. Even though she was afraid, she had to face him. She stands and looks herself in the mirror. For now, there were no new marks on her face. She takes a deep breath and unlocks the bathroom door. She slowly opens it. Her heart was beating faster. He's been sitting on the bed and stands up. He looked calm. He gets closer to her. She was shaking inside. She didn't want to look at him but she had to.<br/>“There you are. I knew you would come out. Are you gonna do as I say now?” He says and moves her hair behind her ear<br/>She didn't want to upset him so she says nothing. He kisses her neck while he runs his hands across her shoulders. She keeps her eyes open. She felt disgusted. She didn't want him to touch her. But she was too nervous to make him stop. She didn't want to get slapped again. He moves his kisses to her ear and licks it.<br/>“Mm, you taste good” He says and opens her jeans<br/>She knew what he wanted to do but she's too afraid to say no. One thing she couldn't understand. First, he wanted her to get rid of the baby but now he just wanted to make love to her. He makes her walk backwards until she meets the wall. He looks at her and kisses her lips. She keeps her eyes open. She felt uncomfortable. He pulls her jeans down and thrusts his fingers inside her. He stops kissing and looks at her. She didn't want to look at him so she turns her head to the left.<br/>“Look at me” He suddenly shouts</p>
<p>It startles her and she does so. He thrusts deeper which makes her catch her breath. He looks closely at her and then kisses her lips. She still keeps her eyes open. She knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. She moves her right hand closer to his and makes him stop. He stops kissing and looks at her. If he wasn't honest, she wouldn't either.<br/>“Please stop” She says but he tries to kiss her again “Stop it” She says and push him gently away<br/>He does so and looks at her. He didn't look upset.<br/>“Are you ready for the real thing?” He asks and smiles<br/>“Please don't hurt me”<br/>“I won't if you'll be good” He says and runs his finger across her chest<br/>“Wait on the bed”<br/>“No, we do it here” He says and kisses her lips but she pushes him away<br/>“I won't fight back if we do it there. I just need to drink something first” She says and tries to get past him<br/>“You're not trying to run away now, are you?” He says and stands in her way<br/>“No. It won't take long” She says and smiles a little<br/>“OK” He says and lets her pass<br/>She lifts her jeans back up and walks towards the kitchen. She looks behind her. He watches her and then gets back to the bedroom. Now it was her time to run. She sneaks silently to the living room. Luckily he couldn't see her. She takes her mobile on the table in front of the couch. She opens the front door slowly. She leaves the door open and starts running like she never ran before. She doesn't stop until she's at Megan's house. She knocks on the door. She looks behind her to see that she wasn't followed. </p>
<p>Her heart was pounding like crazy. It takes a while before Megan opens. Alyssa was out of breath. She wraps her arms around her neck.<br/>“What's wrong?”<br/>“Close the door quickly” She says breathless and she does so<br/>Alyssa starts crying after she unwrapped her arms.<br/>“Let's sit down on the couch and tell me”<br/>“He's gone mad. I don't know what to do” She cries<br/>“Did he hurt you?” Megan asks and wraps her arm around her shoulder<br/>Alyssa nods and sobs. She tells her what had happened.<br/>“I knew it. Let's call the police right away. He can't treat you this way” Megan says and is about to stand up<br/>“No, that's what made him so mad. He knows I'm here and it's just a matter of time when he gets here” She says in panic and grabs her arm<br/>“That's why we should call the police. He can't keep threatening you. You can't keep defending him. He'll never stop if you don't do anything”<br/>“I'm afraid” She says and starts crying again<br/>Megan comforts her. She was angry. She knew there was something wrong when she met Lee earlier.<br/>“There, there. I won't let him hurt you again. You deserve better” She says and hugs her friend<br/>Alyssa cries for a while. Her head was aching again. She dries her eyes with a tissue she had in her pocket.<br/>“Could I get a painkiller?” She asks when she's finished<br/>“Sure” She says and stands up to get to the kitchen<br/>She gets back with a glass of water and the pill to give it to her. She takes it and drinks some water. </p>
<p>Suddenly the doorbell rings. The girls look at each other. It was getting dark outside but they sat in the dark. There's a knock on the door. They knew who it was. Megan takes Alyssa's hand and they sneak into the bedroom.<br/>“Let's be quiet. Maybe he leaves” Megan whispers when they get there<br/>“No, he won't. He knows I'm here” Alyssa whispers and sits down on the bed<br/>“I know you're home. Open up” He shouts, banging the door outside<br/>The girls look at each other again. Alyssa was scared.<br/>“Lock the door and be quiet. I'll go. I'm not afraid” Megan says and leaves the room</p>
<p>Alyssa locks the door from the inside and sits down on the bed to wait. Megan takes a deep breath and gets to the hall. She puts the safety lock on and puts the light on. She opens the door and as soon as she does, he puts his foot between the door. She looks upset at him.<br/>“Hi” He says and smiles a little “You haven't seen this hot and sexy woman entering this house, have you?”<br/>“What do you want?” She asks upset<br/>“I just said”<br/>“She's not here?”<br/>“Oh really. Are you alone?” He says and tries to look inside<br/>“Why are you here?”<br/>“Are you deaf?” He says a bit upset<br/>“I think you are. Leave her alone” She says and tries to close the door<br/>“It's really none of your business but we have this little game going on. She pretends to be really scared but she's actually really trying to turn me on”<br/>“So she pretends to be pregnant as well?”<br/>“No, that wasn't part of the plan but that will be changed”<br/>“Um, right. So slapping is part of the game as well?”<br/>“As I said, it's none of your business. So could I see her?” He tries to get inside<br/>“No, you can't. If you don't leave, I'll call the police” She says and tries to take his foot away with hers<br/>“I leave as soon I've seen her”<br/>“I don't think you will. She might fall for that but I won't”<br/>“What would you fall for then? You don't like rough things as well, do you? If you do, you don't have to go far” He says and winks at her<br/>“What's your problem? Are you a sex addict? Or just mental?”<br/>“A little bit of everything. But right now, I'm a little irritated. Can I see Alyssa or not?” He says and raises his voice a little<br/>“I don't want you to hurt her. And with that attitude, I'm sure you will as soon as you two get home. I rather see you get arrested”<br/>“Why don't you do it right now?” He says and shows his wrists<br/>“Go home. She won't until you calmed down. Please take your foot away?”<br/>“OK. Sweet dreams” He says and does do</p>
<p>She closes the door and switches off the light. She makes sure he leaves. This time he does. Alyssa gets out of the bedroom.<br/>“Thanks for that” She says and they get to the kitchen<br/>“Gee, he sure is something. I can't understand why he turned that way. He seemed OK at first”<br/>“I will never figure him out”<br/>She was glad he was gone. The girls would eat supper and then get ready for bed. Megan would stay at home the next day. She didn't want to leave Alyssa alone. They would talk more in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyssa sleeps in the guestroom. She had seen a nightmare about what had happened so she wakes up. Her head was aching. Megan was still sleeping in her bedroom. She looks at the time. It was 6 am. She gets to the kitchen to find a painkiller. When she's taken it, she gets to the bathroom. She looks herself in the mirror. Both of her cheekbones were bruised. She touched them gently and it stings a little. She tries to wash her face carefully. Luckily her skin wasn't broken. She could not let Lee hurt her again or it would get worse. She would report him to the police. She didn't care anymore. She gets to the door to Megan's room and knocks. She gets inside and wakes her friend up. She was drowsy.<br/>
“What is it?” She says and rubs her eyes<br/>
“I saw a nightmare. I took a painkiller as well. I've decided to report him to the police” Alyssa says and sits down on the bed<br/>
Megan sits up and puts the light on the night table beside the bed. She sees the bruises on Alyssa.<br/>
“I hope this is enough of evidence” She says, pointing at her cheek<br/>
“Can we go now before I change my mind?”<br/>
“OK. I take a quick shower first” She says and gets out of bed<br/>
</p><p>Alyssa gets to her room to get ready. At 7 am, they're ready. She puts sunglasses on and they go outside where the car is parked. What they didn't know, was that on the other side of the street a car had been waiting. The car follows them. They drive to the police station a few miles away. The car kept following them but they had no idea. They get to the police station and parks the car in the parking lot.  The girls get startled when they hear a familiar voice.<br/>
“Going somewhere?” Lee asks and smiles</p>
<p>They were in a public place so he wouldn't dare to do anything. Alyssa stands behind Megan. Her heart was beating faster. There weren't many people around so maybe he would do something. It seemed he had slept in the car since he still had the same clothes he had on yesterday.<br/>
“It's time to put a stop to this. Come Alyssa” Megan says and they are about to leave<br/>
“Alyssa, you don't want to do that”<br/>
“Yes, I do. I had enough of your abuse” She says upset<br/>
“I'm sorry. I don't know what went wrong. I will change my ways. I'll do anything for you” He pleads<br/>
“Stop it. I don't believe anything you say. Get out of my life” Alyssa looks angry at him<br/>
He grabs her arm.<br/>
“Please” He begs her<br/>
“So now it's time to be sorry. You're about to go to jail and now you beg for forgiveness” Megan says upset<br/>
“Stay out of this” He says to her, raising his voice<br/>
“No, I won't. I should have done something ages ago”<br/>
“Alyssa, you know I can't live without you. You might not trust me but don't throw things away. I will get used to the baby. I'll do anything so you won't report me”<br/>
“Finished? I will never trust you again. You should never have laid your hands on me in the first place. This is all your fault. Goodbye Lee” Alyssa says and walks away<br/>
“You're been poisoning her mind with your stupid nonsense. You have turned her against me” He says upset to Megan<br/>
“Go home” She says and follows Alyssa</p>
<p>He doesn't follow them. He was upset. He would not let her get away. The girls get inside the police station while he watches them. He would wait for them outside. It takes at least an hour before the girls come out again. This time they weren't alone. Two officers are with them. Lee is sitting on the bonnet of his car when the officers approach him. He knew things would get worse if he ran away. The girls are getting to their car but they're not looking their way. The officers are talking to him when the girls drive away. They would arrest him of assault.</p>
<p>In the car, Alyssa is crying. She had finally done it but at the same time, she was sad her relationship was over. Megan was glad her friend didn't have to suffer anymore. When they get home, she wraps her arms around Alyssa to comfort her. All she should tell her was things would better again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A year later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A year goes by.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year later, Alyssa has moved to a flat with her daughter, Evelyn. Megan had got married to her boyfriend and was still living in the same house. The bar was still a success, but both girls didn't have to work there anymore. They still owned it though. Alyssa hadn't heard anything about what had happened to Lee. She was much happier without him. She had her daughter to care of, so she didn't need anyone else. Evelyn was a smart little girl. She had started to learn to walk and was really excited. Her hair was light brown like her mother’s, but her eyes were blueish. When they were in the park, she always tried to run. But of course, she fell. Today was no different. The weather was chilly but sunny. Alyssa is talking to her newfound friends when Evelyn is trying to run. She falls on her face and starts crying. Alyssa runs to her daughter and helps her up. </p>
<p>At the same time, a man is approaching them.<br/>“Did she hurt herself badly?” He asks, and Alyssa looks up<br/>She freezes when she sees it's Lee. She takes her daughter up in her arms while looking at him. She comforts her. Alyssa is surprised to see him. She felt nervous. Things that had happened were still fresh in her memory. Evelyn has stopped crying and wants to get down.<br/>“It's OK” Alyssa replies to his question and lets her<br/>She holds her mother's hand and keeps looking at the other kids playing. Alyssa keeps looking at Lee. His hair was relatively short, and he's cleanly shaven. She picks up her courage.<br/>“What are you doing here?”<br/>“I wanted to come and see my daughter” He replies and looks down at her “And you” He says and looks up<br/>“So now you want to see her. You didn't care before, so why would you now?” She says a little upset<br/>“I understand you're upset, but it's different now”<br/>“Has jail taught you how to behave, or is this some of your lies?”<br/>“I was only there a few months. I got help. I'm really sorry about everything I did”<br/>“So you think I will take you back now after your apologies?”<br/>“About that. Um, things have changed there as well” He says and looks down<br/>“Oh, OK” She says doubting<br/>“I found someone else” He says and looks up<br/>“Really?” She’s surprised<br/>“Yes, really. That's one of the reasons I came here. I wanted to tell you in person”<br/>“Why bother?” She says and takes Evelyn in her arms<br/>“Maybe I shouldn't have”</p>
<p>She walks to the women she talked to before. She asks her if she could look after her daughter a while. The woman asks if everything was alright, and Alyssa says yes. Then she gets back to Lee. She was about to speak her mind. Deep inside, she was mad as hell. He had mistreated her, and now he only came back to hurt her even more.<br/>“Did you just come here and boast about how things have changed? You should just have kept away. Things were so much better. It would have been better if you didn't say anything at all. I don't care about how you're doing. You're a liar and always will be. I don't want you to be part of my daughter's life. Why don't you just go to your new girlfriend and stay there?” She says angrily as soon as she gets to him<br/>He was stunned, so he doesn't say anything for a while.<br/>“Well, I'm sorry. But I do have the right to see her”<br/>“Now you have. Anything else?” She says with the same anger and crosses her arms together<br/>“What's her name?” He asks and looks past her to look at his daughter<br/>“Evelyn” She says and looks behind her<br/>She's playing with the other kids in the sandbox.<br/>“Beautiful” He says and smiles a little “Just like her mother” He says and looks at Alyssa<br/>“Don't flatter me. Isn't your new victim waiting for you somewhere?”<br/>“You make it sound like I'm a kidnapper or something”<br/>“Aren't you? You seduce, make them believe you don't want to hurt them, tell them you love them, then you treat them like dirt, and when you get bored you move on to the next one”<br/>“You think I did that to you on purpose. It's not like I planned it. Besides, I've changed now. I know how to control my anger”<br/>“Did you only come here to tell me what a mistake I made? At least you're not here because of me”<br/>“I already told you why”<br/>“I don't think that's the only reason”<br/>“Why would you care? You just want me to leave. What is your reason to push me away from my daughter's life?”<br/>“It was you who didn't want me to keep the baby. And here you are, wanting to see her. If you want to leave, then do so. I won't stop you” She says and looks behind her to look at Evelyn</p>
<p>She's still in the sandbox. A few mothers had already left. It was time for them to go too. She turns back and noticed Lee was still there but much closer to her. Without saying anything, he gives her a passionate kiss on her lips. He stops and smiles at her.<br/>“Why did you that for? I doubt your girlfriend would like it” She says upset<br/>“What girlfriend?” He says and looks closely at her while touching her hair<br/>“Forgot you had one?” She says and takes his hand away<br/>“I lied. There's no one. Like I said before, I can't live without you” He says and tries to kiss her again<br/>“Wait a minute” She says and pushes him away “You haven't changed one bit. How dare you play with my feelings like that?”<br/>“I just wanted to see your reaction”<br/>“And then what?”<br/>“Maybe you would have changed your mind”<br/>“From day one, you've been playing games. It seems you still want to. But I've said many times before I don't want that anymore. I have a child to take care of. If you're not taking things seriously, I won't take you back to my life”<br/>“I'll do anything so you'll trust me again”<br/>“Words mean nothing to me. You have to show me you really mean it. It's not just us two anymore”<br/>“I will. You won't regret it” He caresses her hair<br/>“I hope not” She says and lets him “I'll get her” She says and gets to the sandbox</p>
<p>He waits where he is. She thanks the woman and takes Evelyn up in her arms. The pram is beside the sandbox. While she puts her in it, she talks with her friend. She says things are OK. They say goodbye and leave the park.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do leave a comment. If you have any reactions to the story, don't hesitate to post it in the comment section. Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>